Darkless
by Persei
Summary: SxR. Loveless, ¿no significa eso q estoy falto de amor?. ¿Estás seguro de q es así?. No sé y tampoco sé q es esto q siento contigo pero ¿sabes algo?, ya no me importa. Tendré q terminar con tu Peleador, eres mío y jamás te dejaré de nuevo en esa oscuridad
1. Coldless

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Loveless me pertenece ToT los utilizo sin fin de recaudación de fondos…**

**Warning: Este fic es de relación chico-chico y más adelante tendrá contenido fuerte… así que quedas advertido**

_Pensamientos entre comillas y con letra cursiva_

Diálogos normales entre comillas

* * *

**Darkless**

**Capítulo I**

**Coldless**

**By Arashi Eiri**

La brisa fría del otoño soplaba ligeramente, estremeciendo el pequeño cuerpo de un chico de no más de 14 años que se encontraba mirando, aparentemente, algún punto indefinido en el espacio

Su mirar violeta se notaba perdido, anhelante y triste a la vez. El frío viento movía sus cabellos azabaches apartándolos unas veces de su rostro, y otras tantas cubriéndole por partes.

Llevaba un par de jeans negros y una camisa color vino que hacía juego perfectamente con sus ojos lila oscuro. Sus orejitas estaban pendientes de cualquier sonido en la lejanía, probablemente de uno en especial…

- "¿Por qué Soubi?... Semei… él prometió jamás separarse de mí… ¿Por qué lo hace hasta ahora?" – una lágrima solitaria rodó sobre su mejilla derecha

Esa extraña calidez de repente le embargó, el rastro que aquella lágrima había dejado, estaba tibio… No pudo evitar pensar que así era como se sentía cuando estaba entre sus brazos

Había cometido el peor error de los humanos, no había valorado lo suficiente a ese ser que todos los días dormía a su lado e inclusive le llevaba a pasear a algún lado y estaba ahí, para él, aunque le ordenase que no lo siguiese y, hasta ahora, se daba cuenta de que realmente Soubi no podía seguir a su lado de esa manera… ni siquiera habiéndolo prometido…

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que le hubiese dicho que se iría…

En ese momento, un ataque de cólera lo invadió a tal punto, que llego a decirle que no le necesitaba y que se fuera de una buena vez, porque su sola presencia le enfermaba…

Mentira más notable no podía haber dicho, pero Soubi no se detuvo al ver sus lágrimas, al ver el dolor incrustado en sus ojos, la desesperación que reflejaba su rostro… simplemente se había ido y él… se había quedado solo de nuevo.

En un principio, cuando había logrado calmarse, había pensado que quizá Soubi lo estaba probando, que seguramente le mandaría un mensaje al día siguiente o incluso hasta le llamaría o aparecería en su casa

Tan seguro estuvo que, al día siguiente, sus ansias no le permitieron poner atención a clase y también le ocasionó pelearse con Yuiko y Yayoi, cuando éste último intento defenderla ante sus palabras hirientes de que le dejara solo de una buena vez

Ahora era domingo y había logrado entender que la despedida de Soubi esta vez si había ido en serio…

De no haberlo visto aquel día, tan sonriente y vivo, con aquel joven… quizá lo hubiera seguido esperando

Pero es que esa sonrisa que creía solo para él, ahora era ofrecida a alguien más. Aquellas miradas llenas de amor y ternura ya no eran dedicadas a su persona, lo mismo que cada abrazo o palabras.

Era enfermiza la manera en que, por más que se esforzara, no podía sacar a Soubi de su mente…

Ya no podía soportar más todo aquello… no deseaba sentirse de esa manera, repudiaba el hecho de sentirse dependiente de alguien más… tanto, que ya ni el sueño podía conciliar durante la noche.

No le gustaba ese sentimiento… odiaba las palabras que lo expresaban… los tontos movimientos que lo delataban… porque el amor era algo para lo que no estaba hecho, era un sentimiento tan fuerte que daba miedo la magnitud de su intensidad… pero más que nada, porque era efímero y no estaría ahí por siempre

"Te amo…"

Que palabras tan tontas… ¿cómo era posible que él las pronunciara tan de repente y cambiara de parecer al día siguiente?

Por eso le indignaba sentirse de esa manera… había confiado que quizá Soubi le sacaría ese vacío que sentía dentro, pero simplemente él no era la persona indicada… ya hasta le había abandonado el muy descarado

En estos momentos le culpaba, pero bien sabía que a la larga, aceptaría que el único que había tenido la culpa había sido él… por sus desplantes, por sus reclamos… por su indiferencia ante lo que Soubi le ofrecía y demostraba.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

No sabía actuar de otra manera, ya lo había dicho, cosas tan intensas que no podía controlar le causaban miedo… No es tan fácil afrontar temores cuando se está solo…

Y quizá nunca los afrontaría y se quedaría así… solo…

No sufriría… no le dolería nada de nuevo… siempre estaría acompañado de alguien que nunca le fallaría…

"_No puede ser tan malo…"_

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y sólo se limitó a mirar el firmamento oscuro que se cernía sobre la ciudad

Notó que no había ni una sola estrella que alumbrara un poco la fría noche, ni siquiera la luna estaba presente… solo nubes color magenta arremolinadas entre sí, anunciando una posible lluvia

Guió sus pasos en dirección a su casa… había salido a escondidas, para que su madre no se diera cuenta y esperaba que ella siguiera dormida…

Sus pensamientos se enfocaron en lo que había encontrado recientemente formado en el iris de su ojo derecho…

"_Loveless"_

Después de que Soubi se marchara, había ido a calmarse mojándose un poco la cara

Se vio en el espejo unos momentos, y comenzó a examinar su rostro hasta que más de cerca, notó que en su ojo derecho había _algo _inscrito

Asustado, se acercó más al espejo y entonces vio lo que ahí se encontraba… finalmente había encontrado _su nombre_…

Se preguntaba por qué había llegado a él aquella palabra… ¿realmente era un ser que estaba escaso de amor?

Una cosa es que le desagradara… pero otra muy diferente era que realmente no lo poseyera…

Quería a su madre, a sus amigos… incluso seguía queriendo a ese bastardo de Soubi…

¿Entonces por qué tenía que ser él precisamente Loveless?

Sintió que sus manos comenzaban a entumirse a pesar de estar dentro de sus bolsillos… y también que el viento frío comenzaba a hacerse más latente…

Un zumbido intenso le atacó de pronto, haciéndolo caer de rodillas

"Así que tú eres el famoso Loveless" – murmuró tenuemente una voz fría… carente de emoción

"Es muy pequeño todavía" – dijo otra voz juvenil desde las sombras, era de un tono más cálido… opuesta a la anterior

Ritsuka se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, intentando visualizar a las personas con las que se había topado

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" – exigió saber al solo ver un par de siluetas adolescentes, con orejas

"Oh no deberías hablarnos en ese tono, no tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva… aún" – contestó aquel tono jovial revelándose ante la luz que ofrecía la lámpara del parque – Mi nombre es Kaiou y él es Jun

Ambos debían tener cerca de 16 años. Kaiou poseía unos ojos verdes que denotaban una inocencia tierna y unas facciones aniñadas que lo hacían lucir adorable, su cabello estaba algo corto de color negro-azulado y del cual, algunos mechones caían rebeldemente, adornando aún más su rostro.

Jun en cambio, poseía unos ojos azules fríos e inexpresivos, su cabello platinado estaba algo largo y el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos, cubriéndolos un poco. Eso solo hacía que su presencia irradiara más frialdad.

Eran un poco más altos que él y podía sentir algo muy fuerte emanar de ellos, pero no se dejo intimidar y solo les miró con indiferencia

"¿A qué han venido?" – preguntó cruzándose de brazos

"¿Te gusta ser directo, nee Ritsuka-kun?" – bromeó Kaiou ante la mirada atenta de Ritsuka

"¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?" – volvió a preguntar algo desconcertado por la familiaridad del otro

"Te equivocas Ritsuka-kun, tu verdadero nombre es Loveless" – aseveró cambiando su aura infantil por una faceta misteriosa y calculadora a la vez – No deberías olvidar eso

Ritsuka no supo qué responder, ese chico le desconcertaba bastante y ni qué decir del otro que lo observaba sin ningún reparo.

"Hemos venido por ti Ritsuka-kun, ahora que has visto tu nombre, estás listo para avanzar" – dijo mirándolo con inocencia de nuevo

"¿A dónde?" – cuestionó con recelo al ver como ambos chicos le rodeaban, Kaiou delante de él y Jun detrás

"Calma Ritsuka-kun, ya te dije que no hemos venido a hacerte daño… solo si tu accedes por las buenas" – advirtió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

"No es justo lo que traten de hacer… no sin una batalla primero" – aseveró mirándolos a ambos

Jun esbozó una media sonrisa altiva y Kaiou parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviese asimilando las palabras de Ritsuka

"No estarás hablando en serio¿verdad?" – preguntó Kaiou con una expresión burlesca

"¿Por qué habría de bromear con algo así?" – respondió con tranquilidad

Algo debía haber aprendido de todo el tiempo que pasó con Soubi¿no?

Él siempre se mostraba tranquilo, impasible. Y le había costado mucho trabajo y caídas el aprender que, haciendo caso a los impulsos, la desesperación y la efusividad, uno no logra nada.

Kaiou de pronto estalló en carcajadas y Jun soltó un bufido de incredulidad

"No puedes ser un combatiente" – respondió falto de expresión – Una cosa es que un Combatiente pueda pelear sin necesidad de su Sacrifice, pero una muy diferente es que un Sacrifice intente ser un Combatiente al mismo tiempo…

"Pero no es imposible" – respondió con la misma tranquilidad, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de mandar a todos al infierno y pedir que se le dejase en paz por un momento – Además, no tengo un combatiente propio, soy Loveless y yo solo me basto…

Kaiou dejo de reír y lo vio como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

"¡Que determinado eres Ritsuka-kun!" – exclamó con estrellitas en los ojos, segundos después cambio a una expresión más sombría – Lástima que de eso no se logre el poder

"Iniciamos batalla" – dijo Jun yendo al lado de Kaiou

"Acepto…"

Una sombra negra cubrió el parque y alejó todo lo que se encontraba, manteniendo al trío de chicos en la nada

El frío se incrementó y Ritsuka comenzó a sentir que cada músculo de su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse, pero no dio muestras de flaqueza, al contrario, mantuvo la mirada desafiante

"Debes sentir el verdadero dolor…" – murmuró Jun cerrando los ojos un momento – Que mil agujas de hielo se claven en tu ser y te hagan sentir el mejor de los sufrimientos, que el dolor alcance incluso a tu cuerpo entumecido

Cientos de agujas se abalanzaron contra él, no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna, solo sintió la ira correr dentro de él al recordar las miles de veces que había soportado ese ataque junto con él…

No supo que hizo… ni siquiera fue consciente de pronunciar alguna palabra…

Solo escuchó un grito desgarrador y el frío calándole en lo más profundo…

Y de pronto… el frío se esfumó…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

He aquí mi aportación a la sección de esta serie tan buena, espero les agrade y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Hasta pronto.

A.E.


	2. Mindless

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Loveless me pertenecen, solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro**

* * *

****

**Darkless**

**Capítulo II**

**Mindless**

La conciencia lo golpeó de repente y se incorporó rápidamente, respirando con agitación

El frío que lo había adormecido por completo, se había ido y la calidez y suavidad que no pertenecían exactamente al piso del parque, le reconfortaban de manera exquisita a su cuerpo mallugado

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó una voz que le parecía terroríficamente familiar

- ¿Soubi…? – preguntó girándose rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz que le estremecía y hacía pensar que tan solo era un recuerdo evocado de su mente obsesionada con la imagen de ese Sacrifice

- Si… un gusto volver a verte Ritsuka-kun… - respondió con la voz de siempre

- ¿Qué sucedió? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntar luego de salir del trance que los ojos de Soubi le provocaban - ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó aparentemente desconcertado

- No… sólo recuerdo que estaba en el parque caminando y… - sus ojos se abrieron enormemente - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN JUN Y KAIOU?

- Veo que te preocupas mucho por ellos… - contestó Soubi con algo de molestia en su voz

- No es momento de sarcasmos, dime Soubi¿dónde están? –

- Están bien si es eso lo que te preocupa… - murmuró de mala forma para salir de la habitación, dejando solo a Ritsuka

Él se quedo sentado sobre la cama.

¿Por qué Soubi le había respondido de esa forma?

¿Desde cuándo le dejaba así?

¿Cuándo había dejado de decirle _te quiero…_?

Volvió a dejarse caer pesadamente sobre las mullidas almohadas, tratando de olvidarse del dolor en su cuerpo y de la tristeza que le causaba la indiferencia con la que Soubi le había tratado

Trató de recrear lo ocurrido horas antes pero no daba con nada, su mente simplemente se quedaba en un grito estremecedor y después, sólo oscuridad

¿Qué había sucedido con ellos?

Estaba seguro de que Soubi era quien le había salvado, quizá si había estado mal de su parte el trato que le había dado momentos antes, pero aún así… en antaño jamás se enfadaba por tales cosas y había llegado a pensar que Soubi, quizá le había aceptado como era… de todas formas, ya nada era como antes y una disculpa no vendría de más… así como su partida.

Y con este pensamiento, cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no se han ido ya? – preguntó Soubi bastante molesto bajando las escaleras

- Quiero hablar con él – contestó Kaiou encogiéndose de hombros

- No creo que tengan otro asunto qué tratar con él, ya pelearon y se han dado cuenta de que tiene más poder del que imaginaban¿por qué no solo se marchan y le informan al maestro lo que saben? – respondió de forma tajante

- Creo que no has entendido, en primera, no hables en plural, quién quiere hablar con él soy yo – Soubi le amenazó con la mirada, pero Kaiou ni se inmutó – Segunda, ya sabíamos que tenía ese poder y no hemos venido como espías sino de otra forma que no te tiene por qué interesar, y tercera razón, le abandonaste, ya no eres su Sacrifice así que deja de alejar a los que queremos acercarnos a él. Si tu no viviste, entonces déjale a él vivir

Jun se mantuvo en silencio mientras Kaiou y Soubi se asesinaban mutuamente con la mirada, entrecerró un poco los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose contra la pared

- Basta los dos – murmuró en un tono frío – Ninguno de los dos tiene derecho a pelear algo que él no ha decidido… No son su pareja, ni familiares y mucho menos amigos¿cómo tienen el valor siquiera de pelear por algo que no se han ganado? Tú, Sacrifice traidor, le abandonaste prometiéndole lo contrario y tú, Maestro… estuviste a punto de matarle y aún así demandas hablar con él… ¿cómo piensan siquiera que aceptará lo que ustedes decidan sin consultarle primero?

- No te metas, así como nos reclamas aquello¿cómo te atreves a dar una opinión que no se te ha pedido? – siseó Soubi entrecerrando los ojos con obvia irritación

- Alguien debe tener la cordura que ambos perdieron hace unas cuantas horas y que van a arrebatarle al chico con sus tonterías – suspiró largamente y abrió pesadamente sus ojos – Yo hablaré primero con él y les haré saber lo que quiere en este momento, así que guárdense todos sus celitos e inseguridades, no querrán volverle a él el loco que ya son ambos

Kaiou bajó la mirada, avergonzado y Soubi, aparentó estar tranquilo cuando la preocupación, el cariño y las ansias le estaban matando poco a poco

Jun subió lentamente las escaleras, bien, los había calmado pero… ¿y ahora, nunca nadie le había enseñado cómo lidiar con alguien enamorado y no es que le interesara mucho pero su misión y la seguridad de ese niño dependían de ello

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, suspiró y tocó suavemente, al no oír nada, un mal presentimiento acudió a él y se abrió paso rápidamente. La visión que encontró ahí dentro, le quitó buena parte de la frialdad que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó desconcertado ayudando al pequeño a no caer

- Sólo doy problemas¿para qué sirve mi maldita existencia si no puedo cambiar lo que no acepto? – susurró apoyándose en el platinado – Anda, dime… ¿cuál es el punto de soñar si el sueño se queda como lo que es, una ilusión?... ¿Para qué demonios seguimos viviendo en un mundo que se echa a perder más y más?

De acuerdo, Jun estaba en serios problemas… todo lo que se suponía debían enseñarle a Ritsuka, ya había comenzado a aprenderlo solo de manera equivocada y ahora hasta había intentado irse de ahí y por la ventana…

- ¿Por qué no sólo olvidas que no eres el héroe que debe ayudar a todos y buscas tu propia felicidad? – reprochó ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama

- Porque no puedo creer que ese sea el fin de mi existencia y poderes, encontrar eso para lo que no estoy hecho – murmuró con tristeza, bajando la vista que comenzaba a empañársele

- ¿Quién te asegura eso? – Ritsuka volteó a verlo rápidamente, de vista sabía que Jun no era chico de palabras y sermones y sus palabras de pronto le llenaban de cierta esperanza – Ritsuka, está bien que tu nombre sea Loveless pero hay algo que no has tenido en cuenta y que nadie puede enseñártelo o decírtelo porque tú solo debes darte cuenta

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó con calma

- Porque yo hubiera querido que alguien me lo dijese antes – murmuró saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Ritsuka más confundido… pero con la convicción de que, pasara lo que pasara… habría cuando menos una razón que valiese la pena…

* * *

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Soubi cuando Jun bajó de las escaleras

- Está lastimado, existencial, psicológica y sentimentalmente hablando – Kaiou frunció el ceño, no le gustaba en absoluto el tono que Jun había usado – Puedes remediar lo que has roto… creo...

Soubi no esperó más, subió corriendo las escaleras mientras Jun le ofrecía una sonrisa a Kaiou… la primera que éste hubiera recordado haber visto en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse y aquello, de alguna forma le hizo tranquilizarse un poco…

* * *

Soubi tocó suavemente la puerta y tras escuchar un apagado "Adelante" decidió cruzar la puerta.

Ahí se encontró a Ritsuka, sentado sobre su cama con la mirada puesta en algún punto indefinido de la habitación.

Pudo ver sus hermosos ojos violeta en un estado semiacuoso y un ligero temblor que recorría una y otra vez el cuerpo pequeño de Ritsuka.

Quería llorar y sin embargo, ni una sola lágrima había sido derramada.

Fue a su lado y se hincó frente a él, Ritsuka le esquivó la mirada y Soubi sintió su corazón acongojarse ante la muestra desolada que su niño presentaba.

- Disculpa por lo de hace rato, no fue mi intención hablarte de esa forma… - murmuró sin verlo a los ojos

Soubi negó con la cabeza, acercándose más a Ritsuka, y sin previo aviso, le abrazó tiernamente, intentando reconfortarle un poco con su calor

- Ritsuka… te amo… - susurró cerca de sus orejas causándole al pequeño un completo estremecimiento de pies a cabeza mientras se separaba para verle a los ojos de nuevo

Todo lo que había anhelado en esos días, estaba ahí, frente a él

No derramó lágrimas, no lo miró con reproche u odio, tampoco con amor y mucho menos esbozó una sonrisa de alivio al sentir aquella presencia tibia que acogía a su ser. Simplemente le observaba, intentando ver algún atisbo de engaño y falsedad

Mas no percibió nada de ello en aquellos ojos azules…

- Mentiste… - murmuró sin dolor o pena en su voz

- No lo hice… prometí estar contigo para siempre… - replicó con la misma calma que estaba matando poco a poco al más pequeño

¿Por qué tenía que aparentar tal cosa, si lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llenarlo de besos y estrecharlo lo más fuerte posible entre sus brazos, evitándole una posible huída, haciéndole entender de esa manera que había dejado de ser Loveless… que había recibido el título por equivocación, a manos de su hermano

Porque sin duda Loveless, era Semei… y Beloved, era Ritsuka…

- La mitad de una promesa no es algo real… (i) - Soubi salió de su ensoñación al escuchar las palabras de Ritsuka - ¿Por qué te alejaste?

Ese tono… no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba… un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo inconscientemente al recordar la frialdad de cierto ser…

No podía ser posible que SU Ritsuka le hablara con esa frialdad… podía soportar todavía el enfado o el reproche, pero ¿cómo lidiar con la indiferencia?

- Dime la verdad… - susurró ese pequeño niño con un inaudible deje de dolor

- No entiendo a qué te refieres… - contestó en trance, aquella visión de su niño apretando los puños y mandíbula en un intento forzado de mantener la calma le estaba comiendo el alma

- ¿Por qué sigues mintiéndome? – se rehusaba a ver a los ojos al más alto, no podía… no debía - ¿Por qué has vuelto y me has traído aquí?

- ¿No me quieres contigo acaso? – preguntó tragando duro, no entendía qué le sucedía a ese pequeño y sabía que no aguantaría un desprecio más de ese jovencito… no, _amándolo_ tanto

- Mentiroso… - repitió arrastrando las palabras, estaba cediendo… su sola presencia le tranquilizaba y perturbaba al mismo tiempo - ¿Por qué has vuelto?

- Ritsuka… - murmuró dubitativo – Te amo…

- ¡NO LO DIGAS! – gritó llevando sus manos a sus oídos, como si con eso impidiese que aquellas palabras retumbaran dentro de su mente – Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso…

Soubi no lo soportó más, no podía seguir viendo como su niño se hacía ese daño…

Lo tomó de las muñecas separando sus manos de sus oídos y poso sus labios sobre los rojos del más chico

- Te amo, Ritsuka – susurró sobre sus labios

- ¿Por qué…?

Soubi apresó aquellos finos labios entre los suyos y delineó con la punta de la lengua el contorno de esa pequeña boca

Ritsuka entreabrió por puro instinto los labios, acción que fue aprovechada por Soubi y sin más… se dejó hacer…

El cariño por el que había esperado tanto tiempo, había llegado por fin y sin embargo, su mente le decía que no… más su corazón y las palabras de Jun, apoyaban lo contrario…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

PERDONEN LA DEMORA, sé que desde que publique este fic contraje un compromiso con ustedes y conmigo y por ello, me disculpo enormemente pero créanlo o no, no volveré a tardar así para los demás capis.

Gracias a todas las que leen, el lemon se viene en el siguiente capítulo. Mil Gracias por sus muestras de apoyo a todas y a todos, por ahora no puedo responder como se debe pero en el siguiente lo haré.

(i): Aquella frase fue sacada de una canción llamada Amor a medias, de Ha-Ash, muy linda por cierto y si no la han escuchado, háganlo, es muy linda n.n

Espero ansiosa sus reviews.

Nos veremos pronto nn

Las quiere.

Naomi Eiri.


	3. Touchless

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Loveless son de mi pertenencia u.u**

**Warning: Este fic es de contenido Shota kon si eres de mente muy sensible, te pido te abstengas de leer, no me hago responsable de los daños colaterales ya que este capítulo presenta un contenido fuerte.**

* * *

**Darkless**

**Capítulo III**

**Touchless**

* * *

Los besos tiernos que Soubi depositaba en el cuello y rostro de Ritsuka, hacían que el menor comenzara a perder la noción de donde se encontraba. 

Soubi rodeó con una de sus manos la estrecha cintura de Ritsuka y con la otra lo tomaba delicadamente del mentón, alzándolo y amoldando los labios del menor para que el beso durara lo más posible, porque lo más probable era que, una vez terminado el contacto, Ritsuka se enfadara con él por haberse propasado de esa manera.

Delineó con la punta de la lengua los dulces labios de Ritsuka y éste, casi por instinto, abrió su cavidad, dejando pasar la ávida lengua del mayor que se deleitó del contacto que desde tiempo atrás había intentado tener.

Antes de lo que Soubi quisiera, la falta de oxígeno comenzó a hacerse presente y fue disminuyendo aquel pasional beso hasta convertirlo en un simple roce de labios.

Abrió los ojos y observó el rostro completamente sonrojado de Ritsuka que se mantenía inmóvil y sin abrir siquiera los ojos.

Su niño lucía tan adorable de esa forma que parecía sacado de un cuento, donde el encanto jamás se rompería…

Llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro fino del menor y comenzó a delinear con la yema de los dedos, cada uno de los aniñados e inocentes rasgos de Ritsuka.

Éste, comenzó a abrir los ojos para toparse con la hechizante mirada azulada con la que Soubi lo miraba.

Se sentía de repente tan cohibido pero tan anhelante a la vez. Deseaba seguir sintiendo aquellas descargas eléctricas que le recorrían cuando Soubi tenía alguna especie de contacto con él…

Saberle cerca… sentir la dulzura y pasión que Soubi le demostraba con cada caricia…

No pudo evitarlo, se acercó al mayor, alcanzando sus labios para unirlos con los propios mientras Soubi, después de unos segundos que le tomaron el recuperarse de la sorpresa, comenzaba a seguir aquel inocente beso que Ritsuka había iniciado.

Poco a poco, fue recostándolo sobre la tibia cama que les acogía gustosa, no dejando caer todo su peso pero sin dejar de besar a Ritsuka.

Había esperado eso durante tanto tiempo…

Y parecía que por fin se haría realidad y lo mejor de todo, era que Ritsuka parecía corresponderle del todo...

Bajó sus labios hasta el oído del pequeño, donde alcanzó a susurrar un leve "Te amo" que causó un total estremecimiento en el cuerpo de éste.

Volvió a dirigir sus labios al cuello de Ritsuka, donde comenzó a succionar y chupar, causando que algunos gemidos comenzaran a salir de la garganta del menor.

- Ritsuka… ¿de verdad lo deseas? –preguntó una vez que logró recuperar el sentido, mirando fijamente el rostro sonrojado de su niño…

- Sí… de verdad lo quiero… -afirmó moviendo su rostro hacia un lado

A pesar de que era lo que más anhelaba, no le quitaba la pena que sentía, al menos cuando seguía consciente.

Soubi sonrió y volvió a besar a Ritsuka para después, comenzar a desabrochar con lenta parsimonia cada uno de los botones del pijama que Ritsuka usaba.

Una vez que éstos cedieron, inició un juego de caricias con la punta de los dedos cada centímetro de piel expuesta, sin dejar de ver a Ritsuka a los ojos, quería hacerle ver que eso no era más que un simple deseo de momento, quería transmitirle cuán grande era su amor por él y cuánto estaba dispuesto a detenerse en el momento en que él decidiese arrepentirse, por más que su corazón llorara.

Sin embargo, Ritsuka sonrió sin más… deslizando la prenda por sus hombros, dejando su torso y pecho completamente al descubierto.

Soubi se acercó para comenzar a besar la piel con sabor a esencia de vainilla que de pronto se había convertido en su nueva droga.

Comenzó a subir hasta encontrar el rostro bello de ese niño que le había robado el corazón, y supo que visión más angelical no podría haber visto antes.

Ritsuka tenía las mejillas completamente encendidas, los ojos semicerrados y algunos mechones de cabello pegándosele a la frente mientras sus delicadas manos estrujaban las sábanas bajo ellos.

Volvió a besar aquellos labios con sabor a cereza que tanto le fascinaban degustar y con sus manos, continuaba recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo del menor, desde caricias lentas de sus muslos hasta roces electrizantes sobre su abdomen.

- Ahh… Soubi… -gimió Ritsuka cuando éste había pasado la yema de sus dedos por su masculinidad

Siguió con su trabajo de seguir acariciando cada parte del cuerpo del pequeño, no podía evitarlo… seguiría de la misma forma tan sólo para seguir recorriendo la perfección inocente de su amado niño.

Pero definitivamente, él ya no aguantaría más y sabía que Ritsuka tampoco.

Separándose un poco del chico, se quitó el suéter blanco que llevaba puesto y se volvió a acercar a Ritsuka, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, o al menos eso era lo que había intentado.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los del pequeño, llevando sus manos arriba de la cabeza de Ritsuka mientras sus labios volvían a unirse en otro beso lleno de fuego y pasión.

Luego de sujetar con una mano, las muñecas de Ritsuka, bajó la mano derecha para recorrer desde la zona del cuello donde había descubierto el punto débil del chico hasta el resorte del pantalón que complementaba el pijama de éste.

Continuó besándolo una vez que repusieron el aire perdido y con una sola mano, comenzó a bajar con suavidad la parte inferior del pijama, junto con la ropa interior que llevaba su niño.

Éste se tensó al sentir la caricia tan atrevida con la que Soubi bajaba esa parte que le cubría todavía un poco.

- Shh... calma Ritsuka… si quieres puedo detenerme aquí –susurró deteniendo sus caricias, rogando internamente porque el pequeño decidiera lo contrario

- N-no… - susurró siendo él el que decidiera mirar a los ojos a Soubi

Se deshizo del suave agarre que Soubi ejercía sobre sus muñecas y se reincorporó, quedando hincado sobre la cama, mientras Soubi yacía sentado con las manos sobre la cama.

Tomó una de aquellas manos suaves y las dirigió a su pantalón, ayudándole a bajarlo lentamente… quedando completamente desnudo segundos después.

Soubi quedó completamente extasiado por la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos…

Volvió a acercarse a Ritsuka, apartando algunos mechones de la frente del chico

- Eres tan hermoso… -murmuró sobre sus labios para después apresarlos nuevamente, esta vez en un beso cargado de mayor pasión por parte de ambos.

Ahora, Ritsuka también había decidido formar parte de todo y no quedarse esperando, con caricias tímidas e inexpertas, había comenzado a acariciar el torso de Soubi, pero para éste, eso era más que suficiente para hacerle sentir que casi tocaba el cielo.

Luego de un momento de caricias y besos, Soubi se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, quedando desnudo ante los apenados ojos de Ritsuka. Le sonrió y volvieron al juego de los besos y las caricias.

Fue dejando un camino húmedo de besos que iban desde la clavícula hasta el abdomen de Ritsuka, encendiéndolo completamente, tanto que la vergüenza se esfumó abriendo paso al placer que comenzaba a arremeter con toda su fuerza contra él.

Acomodándose mejor, Soubi quedó sentado con Ritsuka a horcadas sobre él, seguían besándose hasta que Soubi decidió avanzar un poco más y con lenta suavidad, comenzó a acariciar la masculinidad de Ritsuka, haciendo que éste arqueara la espalda mientras gemidos y jadeos comenzaban a abandonar su garganta.

Algunos, eran ahogados en medio de un idílico beso y otros, eran lanzados aún más fuertemente.

- Ah… Ritsuka… ¿estás listo? –le preguntó Soubi besando su frente

- Sí, lo estoy… -respondió iniciando un nuevo beso lleno de ansias y deseo

- Entonces… entrégame todo de ti… -dijo tras finalizar aquel fogoso beso

Dejó que Ritsuka cayera sobre la cama para colocarse sobre él y, a tientas, abrir uno de los cajones del buró al lado de la cama donde un recipiente de vaselina se encontraba.

La abrió y untó tres dedos en ella para después, comenzar a besar a Ritsuka como si realmente no hubiera un mañana, cuando éste se hubo enfocado completamente a aquel beso, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Soubi, atrayéndolo más hacia sí para crear una deliciosa fricción entre ambos cuerpos; mientras el ojiazul llevaba un primer dedo a la entrada de Ritsuka, acariciándola levemente haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del ojilila.

Lo introdujo lentamente, tratando de incomodar lo menos posible a Ritsuka, que se tensó completamente al sentir la intrusión

- Relájate Ritsuka… -murmuró dando un leve mordisco al cuello de éste

- Ahh… -gimió respirando agitadamente, al tiempo que Soubi metía un segundo dedo, tocando ese punto en el cual, Ritsuka sentía que estaba a punto de morirse

Finalmente un tercero y el hecho de que Ritsuka se encontrara moviendo sus caderas en un vaivén lento, le hizo saber que era hora, sacó los dedos del interior de Ritsuka y tomando un poco más de vaselina, la untó en su miembro para después llevarlo a la entrada de Ritsuka.

Le había abierto las piernas lo suficiente para hacerle el menor daño posible y luego de depositar un beso en la nariz de su niño, enterró su hombría lo más lento que pudo.

- Ahh… -gimió de dolor el pequeño cuerpo bajo él

Enterró un poco más su miembro y sintió que casi se venía en ese momento.

El interior de su niño era tan cálido y estrecho…

Ritsuka lloriqueó un poco, tratando de controlar su agitación para acostumbrarse a la intrusión que en nada se parecía a lo anterior.

- Sigue… -alcanzó a murmurar aferrándose a las sábanas que estrujaba entre sus manos mientras Soubi le mordía el cuello, tratando de acallar los fuertes gemidos que estaban por salir de su garganta.

El vaivén comenzó lentamente y fue aumentando a una intensidad mayor de la que nunca habían imaginado, la fricción que creaba el abdomen de Soubi contra su masculinidad hacía que todo se volviese aún más pasional y lleno de deseo, pero también había amor en las miradas furtivas que se dirigían mutuamente, ambas con un hechizo hipnotizante que deseaban arrebatarse el uno al otro.

Cuando las embestidas se volvieron aún más fuertes, Ritsuka se sentía a desfallecer por el placer tan intenso que arremetía contra él cada vez que Soubi daba con ese punto que le volvía loco de placer.

Sentía que caía lentamente y se aferró a la espalda de su ahora amante, enterrando lentamente las uñas a medida que las estocadas se volvían más y más profundas.

Soubi tomaba con cierta fuerza las caderas de Ritsuka, haciendo que cada penetración fuera más profunda que la anterior.

Una última embestida y la mente de ambos se cegó completamente al placer que comenzaba a embargarles desde el fondo de sus entrañas, recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, embriagándolos completamente en un éxtasis inolvidable.

Millones de sensaciones se arremolinaron en su sangre que sentían hervir al igual que su mente estallaba en montones de colores, así como su cuerpo se arqueaba completamente, presa de los espasmos del clímax final.

Cuando hubo pasado esto, Ritsuka se dejó caer, con Soubi sobre él que se hizo a un lado de la cama, dejando a Ritsuka reponerse de sesión tan mágica de amor.

Éste seguía temblando, presa de las sacudidas post-orgásmicas y una vez que Soubi pudo normalizar su respiración, lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo contra su fuerte cuerpo.

- Solamente tú y yo… -susurró besando la frente de Ritsuka, mientras los envolvía a ambos con una de las sábanas que habían aventado hacia algún lado de la cama.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mientras Soubi escribía su nombre en la cálida y tersa piel de Ritsuka al tiempo que éste se rendía al sueño que comenzaba a embargar a su cansado cuerpo.

- Te amo… Soubi… -susurró para caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo

- A ti te he de adorar por siempre hasta la eternidad – respondió cayendo en un profundo sueño, sin soltar el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un parque cercano, cierto chico de ojos verdes, había hecho mohines y demás berrinches porque no le habían dejado quedarse en la casa del traidor y ver a Ritsuka una vez más. 

Ahora ni a su Combatiente le hablaba…

Jun suspiró cansinamente, y empezó a contar en forma regresiva…

3, 2 ,1: - No puedo creer que no me dejaras quedarme –reprochó Kaiou, con su mirada verde esmeralda brillando intensamente- ¿Cómo es que dejaste ir así a Loveless?

- Loveless seguirá siendo Loveless y de eso, aquel traidor se encargará –

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? –

- Simple, es un traidor… le ama y no le ha contado la verdad –Kaiou frunció el ceño- Mézclalo y obtienes ciertos temores de perderlo, obsesiones por tenerlo y manipulaciones para hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para seguir teniéndolo a su lado. Loveless no entenderá tanta bajeza, por consiguiente, será lo que debió ser desde un principio

- A veces me das mucho miedo ¿sabes? –Jun soltó una sonrisa presuntuosa

- Lo sé, y me encanta tener ese efecto en las personas –

Sin más, se dirigieron de vuelta con el Maestro, debían informarle de la situación actual…

* * *

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Ritsuka, haciendo que se despertara abruptamente, llevándose consigo el sueño de Soubi. 

- Ritsuka¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó alarmado

- Sí… es sólo que me duele mucho… -respondió- Como si en cualquier momento algo se fuera a desprender de mí por un corte de algo delgado y filoso…

- Es normal… tu cola y tus orejas están comenzando a desprenderse –contestó dándole un beso que se tornó ardiente de un momento a otro – Ven, te comenzará a doler más pero puedes disminuirlo con el agua…

Acto seguido, se levantó de la cama ante el sonrojado rostro de Ritsuka que hacía de todo por no poner su mirada en ciertos lugares deseables, Soubi reprimió una risa ante la reacción del menor y, antes de que el otro pudiera advertirlo, le levantó en brazos para cargarlo hasta la regadera.

Ahí, le bajó y abrió el grifo de agua caliente al igual que el grifo de agua fría. Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente templada, atrajo hacia sí a Ritsuka que estaba más sonrojado que un tomate. Podría decirse que el dolor se había opacado con la pena del niño.

Comenzó a depositar suaves besos en el cuello de Ritsuka mientras sus manos acariciaban cada rincón del cuerpo de éste.

Ritsuka empezó a gemir levemente cada vez que las manos de Soubi tocaban sin reparo alguno sus puntos más sensibles.

Pero una nueva punzada le hizo desistir en su intento por besar desenfrenadamente a Soubi, éste repartió besos en su rostro mientras le sonreía en un intento de relajarlo.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre pronto tornó de rojo-anaranjado el agua que caía entre ambos.

El sonido de algo cayendo hizo que Ritsuka cerrara fuertemente los ojos mientras otros dos sonidos sordos se escuchaban, sin más, el dolor se esfumó.

- ¿Ya se cayeron? –preguntó abriendo un ojo para mirar a Soubi que asentía, suspiró y se relajó notablemente. Se agachó para recoger sus dos orejas y su cola que se desintegraron en millones de partículas azuladas y brillantes para desaparecer finalmente– Así que esto es lo que les sucede…

- Así es, sería muy extraño conservar tus orejas y tu cola en una caja de madera… además, es un espectáculo bello cada vez que hacen eso –Ritsuka le sonrió y volvieron al juego de las caricias sin pasar a nada más que simples besos y roces

Al terminar de bañarse como era debido, salieron ambos para después cambiarse, Ritsuka usando las ropas del día anterior, ya que Soubi le había hecho el favor de lavarlas y ahora estaban secas. Mientras que Soubi, esta vez había optado por un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y con tendencia a deslavado ligero, al igual que una camisa azul cielo y su inseparable bufanda en color negro que escondía la ya no tan visible marca hecha por Semei.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? –Ritsuka asintió- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- No sé… tú escoge –respondió sintiéndose algo cohibido al saber la mirada tan dulzona con la que Soubi lo miraba

De hecho, técnicamente siempre le había visto así, pero nunca había tenido ningún reparo en ello, sino hasta ahora…

Salieron del departamento, no sin antes darse un arrebatador beso que los dejó sin aliento, aunque claro, Soubi ésta vez pudo abrazar a Ritsuka de la forma que siempre había deseado hacerlo…

* * *

El sol pronto comenzó a extinguirse para abrirle paso a la oscuridad de la noche y en su habitación, cierto joven ojilila suspiraba por el día tan agradable que había pasado al lado de Soubi. 

Su madre, no se había percatado de su desaparición durante la noche y la había engañado con respecto a la mañana, diciéndole que debía preparar algunas cosas para su exposición del día siguiente con Yuiko y Yayoi, al parecer, su esquizofrenia no había estado activa y no le había dicho o hecho nada.

Mas el sonido de su celular le hizo levantarse para ver que el número no pertenecía precisamente al de quien esperaba.

- ¿Bueno? –contestó

- Ritsuka-kun… no me conoces, pero temo decirte que yo lo sé todo de ti –el tono que aquel hombre usaba le era indescriptiblemente escalofriante – Sé de la mañana tan espléndida que pasaste con Soubi-kun, de su abandono hace menos de una semana, de la muerte de tu hermano Semei… de tu verdadero nombre

- ¿Qué quiere? –preguntó irritado

- ¿Yo? Nada que tú puedas darme, después de todo, Soubi-kun se llevó la cosa más deseable de ti además de tus poderes –Ritsuka se tensó en ira – De casualidad ¿te ha contado acerca de sus planes o ha nombrado algo que justifique su abandono?

- No es algo que le interese… -

- Oh Ritsuka-kun, me interesa más de lo que crees porque se trata de ti… -Ritsuka bufó indignado- Pequeño Loveless, Soubi te ha estado mintiendo, no te ha hablado de tu nombre y ni siquiera te ha comentado acerca de su amor secreto por tu hermano… es más, seguramente no te ha dicho que se irá

Ritsuka calló… ¿el amor secreto que le tenía a Semei?... ¿su partida?...

- Así es Ritsuka-kun, Soubi estaba perdidamente enamorado de Semei, tal como tú lo estás ahora de él… por eso no le importaba nada de lo que Semei le hiciera y si está contigo ahora, es porque sólo es deseo lo que le une a ti… -prosiguió con un tono irónico– Piénsalo, no comparten un nombre y la diferencia de edad está más que marcada… la prueba está en que dijo claramente que se iría luego de hacerte suyo

- No es verdad… -dijo más para sí mismo– Miente… quizá haya amado a Semei pero estoy seguro de que lo ha dejado en el pasado y no se irá… no lo hará…

- Querido Ritsuka, aunque su amor por Semei fuera parte del pasado, jamás te amará tanto como lo amó a él y si no me quieres creer, puedes preguntarle ahora mismo… sólo me falta decirte una cosa más, tu Combatiente llegará pasado mañana, espero le recibas como buen anfitrión que eres y no sufras por alguien como Soubi… el deseo no merece lágrimas, tan sólo es un buen momento y punto.

La persona colgó y Ritsuka se sintió muy mal de pronto.

No perdiendo el tiempo, le escribió un mensaje a Soubi, rogando porque todo lo que aquel sujeto le había dicho fuera mentira…

* * *

Soubi se encontraba en su departamento pintando un bello cuadro tratando de impregnar cierta imagen de un gato que hacía tiempo había ido a buscar para probarle a su niño que de verdad haría todo por él. 

El odio hacia las mariposas se había dormido y eso era algo que sólo Ritsuka había logrado con ese sentimiento tan maravilloso que habían compartido en la mañana…

De pronto, su celular comenzó a vibrar y, sonriente, vio el mensaje que su adorado niño le había mandado.

"_Soubi… necesito hablar contigo, ven pronto por favor"_

Sin más preámbulos, se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de éste, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, pero su corazón latía más de lo normal y lo atribuyó a la emoción pero no a los malos presentimientos…

* * *

Ritsuka sentía que se desmoronaría de un momento a otro, pero seguía aguantándolo porque su corazón pedía a gritos que la voz de Soubi le dijese que todo era una mentira, que de verdad no lo abandonaría de nuevo y que de verdad le amaba… 

La entrada de la brisa fría a su habitación, le hizo girarse rápidamente para encontrar la imagen de Soubi sonriéndole como siempre… tan feliz.

- Buenas noches, Ritsuka –susurró acercándose para depositar un tierno beso sobre su frente, lo tomó de las manos, llevándolo hasta la cama para sentarse con él encima- ¿Para qué querías verme?

Ritsuka bajó la mirada, se sentía tan mal… de verdad no creía que las palabras de aquel sujeto fueran ciertas, pero necesitaba oírlo de Soubi…

- Hoy recibí una llamada –comenzó– Me dijeron que tú… te irías pronto y que yo tendría a mi verdadero combatiente pasado mañana…

Escondió su rostro en el cuerpo de Soubi, algo inseguro de preguntar la verdad, tanto, que no sintió el cuerpo de Soubi tensarse bajo el propio: - ¿Verdad que no es cierto? –

El silencio que de pronto consumió a la habitación, hizo que Ritsuka comenzara a temer más de lo debido: -¿Soubi?

- ¿Qué más te dijeron? –preguntó en un extraño tono enronquecido

- Otras cosas… como que tú sólo habías vuelto para ilusionarme y hacerme tuyo… que de verdad nunca me amarías tanto como amaste a Semei… -calló un momento cuando notó el repentino abrazo ligeramente más apretado con el que Soubi se aferraba a él– Que sólo te unía a mí el deseo…

De pronto… se dio cuenta de todo…

Se zafó rápidamente del abrazo de ese traidor, levantándose rápidamente para retroceder unos pasos al tiempo que Soubi se levantaba y no le enfrentaba la mirada.

- ¿Sólo era eso, verdad? –inquirió Ritsuka, apretando fuertemente los puños, los nudillos casi blancos y algunas gotas de sangre cayendo de éstas– ¡SÓLO QUERÍAS TENER LO ÚLTIMO QUE TE FALTABA DE MÍ!

- Ritsuka… no es lo que tú… -

- ¡CÁLLATE! –Soubi sintió que su corazón se contraía dolorosamente– Y yo tan estúpido que pensé que también me amabas cuando lo único que querías era mi cuerpo y sólo eso…

Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, la sangre comenzaba a salir en mayor abundancia y su mirada se encontraba baja, ni un sollozo… tan sólo sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y él, haciendo un intento vano de retener lo caído.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste ilusionarme de esa manera si después de que obtuvieras lo que querías me ibas a abandonar? –Soubi calló, Ritsuka le hablaba con odio… de verdad le odiaba - ¡Contéstame maldita sea!

Cayó de rodillas, apretando más los puños en el piso, con la mirada baja todavía y el pavimento mojándose con las copiosas lágrimas que continuaban cayendo de sus violáceos ojos.

Soubi no lo soportó más, trató de acercarse a él.

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! –le gritó lanzándole una mirada llena de reproche, de rencor, de vergüenza… - Lárgate… no quiero volver a verte…

Soubi no lo creía, ese tono… pero no, no lo iba a permitir, no lo iba a perder.

Sin titubear, se acercó a Ritsuka, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras éste trataba se zafarse de aquellos brazos: - Ritsuka… te amo –acto seguido, unió sus labios con los de Ritsuka, sin soltarlo a pesar de que Ritsuka se retorcía entre sus brazos, tratando inútilmente de oponer resistencia

Sin embargo, Ritsuka no se rendía… eso que hacía sólo le demostraba que lo único que sentía por él era deseo, eso y nada más.

Mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Soubi, por lo cual, disminuyó la fuerza que imponía sobre la resistencia de Ritsuka. Él lo aprovechó y se zafó del agarre que le mantenía preso, no sin antes darle una bofetada.

- ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, AHORA LÁRGATE Y NO VUELVAS MÁS! –Soubi se levantó, con algo de sangre en su labio inferior – Te odio Soubi… eres una basura a la cual nunca debí de haber conocido, maldito el día en que te conocí

Sus ojos no mentían, de verdad había oído en ellos… pero no precisamente para Soubi a pesar de que trataba de mostrarlo…

- Perdóname… -murmuró con tono de súplica, se giró lentamente mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Se retiró de la habitación de Ritsuka tal como había llegado, llorando aquello que no lloró en más de 7 años…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_Ok, no me maten, juro que no fue intencional, comencé tan inspirada YoY pero ya decía yo que tanta felicidad en un capítulo era imposible viniendo de mí u-u._

_Esta vez lo hice más largo independientemente del contenido lemon que espero les haya gustado, y si no, una disculpa enorme pero perdí la práctica u-u ando medio oxidada en ese asunto u-uU. Mientras, paso a agradecer a los no loguineados (no pregunten x la palabra)_

_jIZ.- Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el fic, me demoré demasiado pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, actualizaré más seguido, eso es 2 por mes xD, mil gracias por tu review y que pases unas felices fiestas! Besos._

_Kito-chan: Claro que es interesante, la serie de Loveless lo es y no me arriesgaría a denigrar una serie tan buenacon un trabajo mal hecho :( me demoré un mes u.u pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, juro que andaré por aquí más seguido (D Besos._

_Pues ya aquí les traje mi regalito de Navidad y pues también mis demás regalitos se encuentran en las secciones de X/1999 y ahora, Saint Seiya. Para quienes lo deseen, pueden irse a dar un paseo por ahí y como regalito para mí, espero me dejen un review n.n_

_¡Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo!_

_Se cuidan mucho y disfruten de las vacaciones n.n_

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri A. Uesugi di Malfoy  
Fiel Protectora del amor entre Ritsuka y Soubi (sí lo soy aunque el capi no lo demuestre u.ú)_

_PD. Me enteré de algunas cosas denigrantes en cuanto a Semei u.ú y tristes en cuanto a teorías de el final final de loveless T-T, si alguien quiere arriesgarse a llevarse un trauma... contáctenme, mi mail está en mi perfil y espero reunir más miembros para el club "Anti-Semei Viva RitsukaxSoubi"_


	4. Heartless

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Loveless son de mi pertenencia u.u**

**Warning: Este fic es de contenido Shota kon si eres de mente muy sensible, te pido te abstengas de leer, no me hago responsable de los daños colaterales.**

* * *

**Darkless**

**Capítulo IV**

**Heartless**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que supiera parte de la verdad que Soubi le escondía, para entonces se suponía que su verdadero Combatiente llegaría pronto de un momento a otro…

No había faltado a clases y el problema que le significaba el haber perdido sus orejas, fue menor en comparación a como se sentía.

Era objeto de numerosas miradas de repulsión, vergüenza y pena.

Pero no le importaba ni un poco, Yuiko se había sorprendido, y vaya que lo había hecho cuando le vio llegar como si nada sin sus lindas y finas orejitas, al igual que su cola.

No había pasado por desapercibida la mueca de tristeza que la jovencita había mostrado cuando pensaba que no la veía, pero no podía hacer nada por consolarla y menos cuando ni él podía hacerlo consigo mismo.

Por donde quiera que pasara, sabía que era señalado y juzgado por muchas personas que en su vida le habían visto o tomado en cuenta, pero que por un detalle ya era toda una celebridad de la verguenza…

A momentos, se sumía en la amargura de la soledad…

Y entonces, comenzaba a recordar cada una de las cosas malas que su vida le había traído, algunas sin ninguna razón aparente y otras mismas, provocadas por su tonta y estúpida esperanza.

No era que Soubi de pronto le hubiera amargado el panorama con sus engaños, simplemente sus acciones habían sido el remate para que Ritsuka se diera cuenta de que no estaba en la vida para ser feliz…

Se había esforzado, y mucho, para tratar de serlo.

¿Y qué había obtenido?

Humillaciones, golpes, palabras hirientes, traiciones, engaños… y un sin fin de cosas más.

Incluso, había creído que no era real la persona que miraba al espejo, todo ocasionado por la locura de su madre. Pero aún así había sacrificado incontables números de cosas por ella. Aunque no la culpaba, después de todo no estaba en sus 5 sentidos.

Había querido mucho a su padre, incluso cuando el hombre se la pasaba escondido en el montón de trabajo que tenía y le dejaba solo siendo apenas un niño en la casa de su madre, sin llevarla a un centro de salud para que hicieran algo por ella.

¿Sus amigos?

Les traía desdichas y amarguras, sabía de los sentimientos de Yuiko hacia él y nunca había hecho amago alguno de dejarle en claro todo a la chica. Sabía de los sentimientos de Yayoi por Yuiko, no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, sólo le empeoraba las cosas. A Shinomome-sensei le había hecho conocer lo que era un hombre grosero y egoísta sin ella tener necesidad de conocerlo y de paso, enamorarse de ese tipo.

No quería hacerse el mártir, no pensaba tampoco en morirse y ser llevado al cielo donde su sufrimiento sería recompensado.

Él quería seguir con el remedo de vida que tenía, a pesar de todo… su tonta fe no había desaparecido, y no precisamente confiaba en que las cosas mejorarían, sino en que a algo debía deberle su existencia.

Ya no pensaba en luchar contra lo que le estaba destinado, se había cansado de luchar contra lo invencible porque pareciera que hasta el mismo Dios estaba aliado en su contra¿cómo luchar contra la omnipotencia?

Bien, si era Loveless, entonces les daría un Loveless…

Quizá esa era la lección que debía aprender por no aceptar lo que estaba marcado desde antes que naciera.

Había llegado a su punto límite y ahora se encontraba sentado sobre un columpio del parque que estaba cerca de su escuela, con la lluvia empapándole por completo y las lámparas del parque iluminando las desiertas calles.

Taciturno, dolido y triste eran las tres palabras que le definirían su estado de ánimo a la perfección.

Dolía aceptar ser algo contra lo que luchaste por tanto tiempo. Te hacía sentir frustrado el darte cuenta de que, por más que trataras, nunca era suficiente. No tenía con quien contar, ya les había dado suficientes problemas a Yuiko y Yayoi, había sido traicionado por Soubi y con sus padres, ni hablar, ninguno de los dos estaban en condiciones de charlar con él.

Debía admitirlo, estaba completamente solo… pero si muriera¿quién cuidaría de su madre¿quién vería porque su padre tratara de dejar atrás el pasado y no solamente huyera de él?

Si no era él¿quién entonces?

Semei ya no estaba ahí para decirle que todo iría bien pronto, ya no tenía a su hermano para llorar por los insultos de su madre o para poder platicarle de cómo se sentía.

A nadie podía decirle cómo se sentía realmente o por qué se comportaba de esa forma.

Quizá fuera por el miedo a ser ridiculizado o tomado a loco, inclusive el quedarse solo cuando sabía claramente que ya lo estaba.

De alguna forma, con Yuiko y Yayoi a veces lograba salir un poco de lo nublado de su panorama, pero otras tantas, no soportaba tanta carga y terminaba alejándolos.

Cierto era que se culpaba la mayor parte del tiempo por ello, pero siempre les recompensaba fingiendo ser feliz cuando no lo era, para no amargarles la diversión tan a menudo… y cuando sentía que no podía más, tan sólo se quedaba solo y les decía cosas como que les veía después o similares.

¿Si le comprendían o fingían que lo hacían? No le importaba, sólo estaba con ellos para sentirse menos solo a ratos…

Por más extraño que le pareciese, no sentía nada de frío, quizá fuese porque su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que incluso si se cortara no lo sentiría.

- Ritsuka-kun, es una grata sorpresa haberte encontrado –dijo una voz que le resultaba bastante familiar-

- ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva-

Era un hombre alto, de cabello plateado, y ojos azul-turquesa. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir en beige y una gabardina negra cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras que un paraguas evitaba que las gotas de lluvia le mojaran.

- Relájate Ritsuka, no he venido a hacerte daño… de hecho, yo podría ser la única persona en la que podrías confiar desde ahora. –Ritsuka frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso no fui yo quién te advirtió de los engaños de Soubi? Aunque me hubiera gustado llegar antes y tal vez, le podrías haber reservado esas orejas a alguien que lo valiera.

- Fue usted… -susurró mirándolo intensamente- Usted fue quién entrenó a Soubi y mandó a asesinar a mi hermano.

- En eso último te equivocas Ritsuka, yo no mandé a asesinar a Semei… quién lo mandó a asesinar fue una tonta a la que ya castigamos. –se acercó dos pasos, mientras Ritsuka retrocedía otros dos- Su nombre era Nagisa, estaba loca de celos porque Semei la había rechazado, le tendió una trampa que te involucraba a ti, logrando atarlo y quemarlo en aquella escuela. Hubiera querido detenerla, Semei era de mis Sacrifice favoritos pero desgraciadamente me enteré muy tarde.

- Usted me dijo que mi Combatiente llegaría hoy –cortó de repente, le dolía recordar los recuerdos que le llegaban de repente- Nadie ajeno me ha visto o acercado.

- Ritsuka¿de verdad has aceptado ser Loveless? –Ritsuka le miró por unos momentos, bajando la vista y asintiendo en silencio- ¿Sabes lo que eso implica?

- No tengo amor –respondió con simpleza-

No entendía si había algo más detrás de esa palabra…

- Es algo más que sólo obtener Ritsuka. Loveless es sin amor, no puedes dar ni recibir amor. Serás un títere de la vida, harás lo que te digamos y te convertirás en el más fuerte y no para proteger personas, sino a ti mismo. Para hacerte de gloria e inmortalidad, no para sacrificarte por otros. –hizo una pausa y puso una mano sobre su hombro- ¿Estás dispuesto a ahogar tu corazón en el olvido y hacerte de la inmortalidad y el poder eterno?

- No… yo quiero poder para proteger a las personas que quiero y vengarme de cualquiera que les haga daño –el hombre sonrió con tristeza-

- Querido Ritsuka, eres tal y como tu hermano Semei era cuando lo encontré por primera vez. A pesar de que él era Beloved, todo su amor se lo dedicó a las personas más importantes para él, su familia y él mismo. Nunca incluyó amigos ajenos, ni siquiera a su Combatiente. –animó a Ritsuka a seguirlo, mientras caminaban bajo la protección del paraguas- A pesar de que podía ser cruel y despiadado, de alguna forma extraña lograba meterse en cada una de las personas que hería, que terminaba siendo amado.

- Entonces no veo en qué nos parecemos, yo soy odiado por todos… -

- No Ritsuka, no eres odiado… eres envidiado y esa envidia es confundida por rencor y odio, no deberías sentirte así por los juicios de personas que no te conocen. No tienes la culpa de ser el mejor. –

Para antes de que Ritsuka se diera cuenta, estaban frente a un edificio enorme.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó confundido-

- Este es el lugar de residencia de la organización de las 7 Lunas, aquí habrás de ser juzgado para ser Loveless o no –respondió abriéndole la puerta-

Un aplauso se escuchó y las luces de recepción se prendieron inmediatamente, revelando interiores elegantes y costosos.

- Ven por aquí –le indicó mientras caminaban por uno los pasillos y las luces se prendían conforme avanzaban-

Ritsuka de pronto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese hombre, tan sólo le había seguido por unas cuantas palabras de consuelo.

Se detuvo en seco y aquel hombre, continuó caminando como si nada.

- Mi nombre es Ritsu, soy el presidente de esta organización y soy quién te llevará con tu Combatiente si es que estás dispuesto a ser Loveless, además de que me encargaré de tu entrenamiento especial si accedes. – No te alarmes, no pienso hacerte daño.

Ritsuka dudó un momento, pero ya estaba ahí ¿no, no se iba a echar para atrás nada más porque sí…

Debía saber qué más se escondía tras todo lo que había visto y vivido…

Bajaron por algunos escalones hasta llegar a una amplia estancia sumida en la oscuridad.

Ritsu-sensei, prendió la luz del lugar y Ritsuka vio cada una de las mariposas que se encontraban disecadas dentro de cuadros, adornando las paredes.

Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente al saber a qué le recordaba todo aquello…

Ritsu se sentó sobre uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación, invitando a Ritsuka a sentarse junto a él. El niño, se acercó y se sentó, sintiéndose algo intimidado al saberse observado por aquel hombre tan extraño.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te he dicho? –preguntó de pronto, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha apoyada en el respaldo del sillón-

- Sí, pero aún no tengo muy clara una cosa, corríjame si estoy mal pero por lo que entendí, no puedo ser Loveless si no renuncio a proteger a los que quiero antes –Ritsu asintió- ¿Eso quiere decir que debo pelear por mí y para mí?

- Así es… yo cumpliré con entrenarte, pero puedes matarme en el momento en el que desees, no obedecerás a nada ni a nadie… claro está que no te daría mi vida sin una batalla primero, pero esto es en caso de suposición, tu puedes traicionarme pero yo no lo haría. -

- Si para ser Loveless, no debo proteger lo que quiero, entonces deberé declinar tu oferta… No estoy interesado en hacerles más daño a los que amo. –murmuró levantándose pero la mano de Ritsu-sensei sobre la suya, le hizo detenerse-

- Debes estarte refiriendo a tus "amigos"¿Sabes lo que están haciendo ahora? –dijo aquel hombre mirándolo intensamente- Acércate y lo verás… -murmuró levantándose para acercarse a un tipo de escritorio-

Ritsuka accedió y se acercó con cautela, mitad provocada por el miedo a descubrir algo que le dolería y mitad precaución por ese hombre de aura tan tétrica.

Logró ver que este escritorio no era uno normal, era transparente y al parecer de cristal. Se puso delante de éste y después de que el hombre de cabello platinado murmuró algunas palabras, le mostró a Yuiko y Yayoi riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Era increíble lo que estaba viendo… y oyendo…

- Yayoi tienes razón, viéndolo de ese lado Ritsuka es muy gracioso –decía la pelirrosa riendo tontamente- Sus ademanes que hace cuando dice que le duele la cabeza o que quiere estar solo.

- Siempre trata de llamar la atención –complementó Yayoi-

- Además de que tiene un pésimo carácter –dijo otra voz, perteneciente a una de las chicas más chismosas de la clase-

- Es lindo pero no lo suficiente para estar aguantándole sus ataques de rebelde –añadió otra de las chicas del salón- Se hace el incomprendido y la verdad que a mí sólo me da risa

- Sí, pero ¿qué quieren? –dijo Yuiko un poco más serena- Hemos estado con él desde que llegó, supongo que pronto dejará de hacer el ridículo y si no, pues le dejaremos, total que ni falta nos hace.

La imagen y sonido se cortaron de pronto.

Ritsuka no lo podía creer…

Aquellos a los que más quería, le estaban lastimando de la manera más vil cuando él lo había hecho todo para protegerlos y hacerlos felices…

- ¿Eso es a lo que tú llamas un amigo? –pregunto Ritsu abrazándolo por detrás, poniendo su mentón sobre la curvatura entre su cuello y hombro- Me parece, que se la estaban pasando muy bien a costa tuya… ¿aún sigues pensando en dejar de ser Loveless por seres tan inmundos como ellos?

Ritsuka adquirió una mueca sombría…

Sentía muchos sentimientos chocando dentro de sí.

Sentía una ira terrible recorriendo su cuerpo a través de la sangre, resentimiento por recordar sus tontas y estúpidas ideas de hacerlo todo por protegerlos, dolor por saber que había sido traicionado una vez más sin haber hecho nada tan terrible para merecer tal castigo.

Estaba harto…si para dejar de pasar por tantas penas tenía que aceptar su destino y no amar a nadie, bien.

Ya se había cansado de darlo todo por nada, de ser traicionado y herido por quiénes más amaba.

- Piensa que con el poder que adquieras, podrás imponer la justicia que éste mundo necesita… -continuó aquel hombre abrazándolo más fuerte- Todos te han lastimado sin ningún reparo, mientras tu lo hacías todo por tratar de hacerlos sentir bien… han sido unos ingratos contigo y ningún humano se salva de eso, todos son despreciables e inmundos, no vale la pena que sigan viviendo… pero si adquieres el poder que planeo para ti, podrás cambiarlo todo…

Ritsuka escuchaba atento cada palabra que Ritsu-sensei le susurraba…

"_Traición"_

"_Despreciables"_

"_Inmundos"_

"_Deben morir"_

- ¿Qué dices Ritsuka? –preguntó una vez más, susurrando cada palabra en la oreja del pequeño- ¿Aceptarás ser Loveless?

- Sí… -murmuró sombriamente al tiempo que sus ojos adquirían un matiz oscuro, triste y resentido- Seré Loveless…

- Ritsu, suéltalo ahora mismo –murmuró una voz en la entrada de la estancia- No envenenes más a Ritsuka.

Esa voz…

Se le hacía tan vagamente familiar…

- Pero mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí querido… Soubi ha venido, Ritsuka –murmuró el peliplateado, depositando un beso sobre la mejilla del menor- Tu primera prueba acaba de comenzar… Debes vengarte de aquel que destrozó completamente tu corazón…

- ¿Ritsuka? –preguntó el pequeño mirándolo con confusión- ¿Corazón?

Soubi reveló su figura, algo andaba mal con Ritsuka y trató de acercarse a éste…

Mas una mirada de puro odio le detuvo a mitad del camino…

- No soy Ritsuka, soy Loveless y mi corazón, es un desperdicio que ya tiré… -Soubi lo miró con tristeza- Agatsuma Soubi… tú eres la primera inmundicia humana con la que tendré que acabar primero –dijo suavemente cruzándose de brazos- Ritsu-kun¿podría decirle a mi Combatiente que venga ya?

El peliplateado le soltó y sonrió satisfecho.

- Tú eres tu propio Combatiente Ritsuka… -respondió ante el asombro de Soubi- No necesitas a nadie más…

- Mucho mejor… -susurró sonriendo cruelmente mientras el iris de su ojo derecho revelaba la palabra "Loveless" con mayor intensidad…

Ritsuka había dejado de existir y su corazón, se había esfumado por completo…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_¿No me maten? Jeje bueno… como nota, sólo podría decir que en este capi metí buena parte de una experiencia que tuve, no vale la pena dar detalles pero… el dolor se acerca y yo, ahora me manifestaré en Ritsu-sensei del cual por cierto no distingo bien el color de sus ojos, según yo que son así pero según Kouga Yun quién sabe xD_

_Le agradezco a **Mina Kali, Helena Venus y a Neko Dejiko**, por sus comentarios, contestaciones a reviews les aguardan en el mail n.n, paso a agradecer a los no-logueados:_

_**Mina Bathory.-** Hola! Tu apellido me recuerda muchísimo a la leyenda de la condesa Elizabeth Bathory jeje Me alegra mucho que el fic te haya gustado tanto, así como que mi desarrollo del triple x no haya disminuido tanto como pensé. Pero bueno, creo que de todos los capítulos, éste es al que más le he echado sentimiento, quizá quedó con extra de melancolía pero a mi me gustó xD, oh qué mala eres con Soubi xD pero descuida, yo le daré su merecido manifestándome en su mayor tormento… el profesor que le enseñó todo a él xD Como sea, mil gracias por tu review, me animaste bastante y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado, de verdad gracias n.n Besos!_

_**Andrea-chan.-** Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios o.o es bueno saber que mi gramática no se pone confusa aunque pienso que me hace falta adquirir más vocabulario, sin embargo eso sólo se logra con la práctica así que continuaré, espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado y mil gracias por tu review. Besos n.n_

_**Rya Rei Miyu.-** Hola! Uhm… lo dejé peor esta vez ne? UxD. Por otra parte, es muy bueno saber que no andaba tan oxidada como pensé en cuanto a escribir lemons xD pero mi mente maquiavélica, para dejarles bono extra le añadí el toque angustiante al capi pasado u.u y ahora lo dejé en el suspenso .-. me matarás? xD no verdad? Sino, quién más continuaría el fic xD. Espera pronto el siguiente capi y mientras, gracias por tu review! Besos n.n_

_**Sango 2005.-** Hola! Tienes razón, sufre bastante para ser un niño aunque, de haber dejado hablar a Soubi, creo que se hubiera puesto peor. No está en condiciones de creer en nada ni nadie, le han traicionado y herido aquellos a quiénes les ha abierto el corazón, en un estado así, sólo te tienes a ti mismo y Ritsuka debe aprender a salir adelante u.u. En fin, espero te haya gustado n.n. Que pases buen fin de semana! Besos n.n._

_Me despido y nos vemos pronto._

_Besos_

_Naomi Eiri Uesugi di Malfoy de Kaiba._


	5. Aimless

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Loveless son de mi pertenencia u.u**

"_Letras en cursiva encerradas en comillas" _pensamientos del personaje.

_Letras en cursiva solamente, _flash back.

* * *

**Darkless**

**Capítulo V**

**Aimless**

* * *

"_Cambio"_

"_Dolor"_

"_Fin"_

- ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó el pequeño niño de 14 años viendo a su alrededor.

Todo parecía estar consumido por la oscuridad y con mucha dificultad apenas podía distinguirse a sí mismo gracias al extraño brillo plateado que caía desde arriba. Pero no había cielo y tampoco estuvo muy seguro de que, sobre lo que fuera que le estuviera sosteniendo, fuese exactamente el suelo.

Intentó recordar qué era lo que había pasado antes de despertar, pero lo único que obtenía eran breves imágenes confusas y no muy claras. Recordaba haber estado bajo la lluvia en un parque, se acordó también de un hombre de ojos color turquesa y de aura maligna, además de las palabras de Yuiko y Yayoi que resonaban en su mente. _"Total que ni falta nos hace"_

Ritsuka se sentía muy abatido, no tenía idea de dónde estaba y las palabras que habían dicho sus "amigos" no le ayudaban en lo absoluto a sentirse precisamente reconfortado. En ese momento, cuánta falta le hacía Soubi… incluso si le había traicionado, a Ritsuka no le importaba: Ya había entendido que no había sido hecho para ser amado, pero aún no había aprendido a no querer.

"_Cambiarlo todo"_

Sí, quería cambiar muchas cosas pero no tenía el poder suficiente o quizá fuera más el valor. No sabía exactamente qué pensar, ni qué hacer… solamente sentía un gran vacío por dentro y que comenzaba a aturdirlo lentamente. Débil y sin soporte, así era como se encontraba.

Dolido y triste, hundido en una profunda soledad y en un agujero de donde no parecía haber salida. Consumido poco a poco por la oscuridad mientras veía que el resplandor plateado se hacía débil más y más conforme el tiempo pasase. El temor ya ni siquiera estaba en él porque no _podía_ sentir nada. Era como si su cuerpo fuera un contenedor y su conciencia junto con su voluntad, se apagasen lenta y completamente.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y la única imagen que no le permanecía dormirse del todo era la "foto" que su memoria había capturado de _él_. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y aunque no lo supiera, realmente no se estaba quedando vacío: el dolor era tanto que su cuerpo y razón se habían abandonado a él, sin luchar más. _No tenía objeto el seguir adelante_¿para qué?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por quién?

Simplemente ya no había caso…

-:-

- Jun, explícame ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí exactamente? -preguntó el chico de cabello negro al ojiazul.

- Presiento que algo muy malo está por suceder -respondió el otro mientras ambos se internaban en el edificio donde se encontraba la base central de las Siete Lunas- Que no debimos haber intervenido entre Loveless y el Combatiente de Beloved.

- ¿Algo malo? -

- Mira… -murmuró el inexpresivo chico alzando su camisa verde esmeralda, revelando el nombre que le unía a su Sacrifice.

- Está desapareciendo… -dijo el ojiverde tocando el abdomen de Jun como si de una imagen irreal se tratase-

- Sí, pero no tiene que ver con nosotros dos. -aseguró Jun siendo de repente fuertemente abrazado por Kaiou- Baka… seguimos teniendo el lazo, pero por alguna razón esto continúa desapareciendo de mí solamente.

- ¡Pero no quiero que pase! Tú eres mío y debes continuar compartiendo nombre conmigo -se quejó el muchachito de ojos esmeralda escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su Combatiente- Si el nombre deja de estar en tu cuerpo… podrás amar a otro que no sea yo y darle todo de ti…

Jun se sorprendió ante la declaración de su Sacrifice. No sabía cómo reaccionar, sus sentimientos hacia Kaiou no eran como los del chico hacia él. Él le consideraba como un amigo y nada más… Pero si solamente era eso¿por qué su corazón latía tan rápido y un agradable cosquilleo le recorría desde el fondo?. ¿Por qué se emocionaba ante la declaración?

- Kaiou yo… -el chico le abrazó aún más fuerte y algo en su interior se quebró al sentir algo húmedo sobre su hombro, su Sacrifice estaba llorando…- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque sé que tú estás conmigo sólo por eso, no sientes lo mismo que yo… quizá sea por eso que el nombre se borra de tu cuerpo… -

Jun enmudeció de repente¿podría ser que estuviese sucediendo lo mismo que con el prototipo Zero?. ¿Qué pasaría con él si eso era lo que ocurría?. ¿Qué pasaría entre Kaiou y él…?

Estuvo por asegurarle que nada podría hacer que se apartara de su lado, pero el ojiverde se soltó rápidamente de él y limpió furioso sus lágrimas: - No me des palabras de consuelo para negar la realidad. -susurró entristecido negándose a verlo- Detecté un campo de batalla desde que entramos¿quién crees que esté peleando contra Ritsu-sensei?

Jun miró con enojo a Kaiou, estaba quitándole la oportunidad de darle una explicación cambiando el tema con algo que en ese momento no le interesaba a ninguno de los dos.

- No sé por qué te niegas a oírme. --respondió cruzándose de brazos- Pero como quieras… no es Ritsu-sensei quién está peleando, puedo detectar un campo conocido… pero no puede ser real, es como si fuera un campo contra otro de su mismo tipo. Como si fueran dos gemelos…

- Pensé que eran ideas mías solamente. -dijo el otro chico haciendo caso omiso a las palabras dolidas de su aún Combatiente- ¿Crees que debamos entrar a investigar? Podría jurar que es el campo de Ritsuka el que está ahí dentro.

- Y el de Soubi. -dijo el peliplateado- Pero es imposible que los dos hayan hecho un campo por separado…

Kaiou se encogió de hombros y se adelantó hacia el lugar de donde provenía semejante nivel de hechicería. Con sus pensamientos puestos en el nombre que se había desvanecido luego de que lo tocara…

"_Moonless" _fue el nombre que desapareció en la piel del que amaba…

- ¡Agh! -fue la voz adolorida sumada a un golpe estruendoso lo que les alertó del nivel de peligro.

- Así que te niegas a atacarme¿eh? -dijo la voz de Ritsuka en un tono burlesco y tétrico- Bien, entonces morirás por tu ingenuidad… sigue creyendo que volveré a ser bueno y que te perdonaré la vida para estar por siempre a tu lado…

- Ritsuka... hiérelo delicada y elegantemente… hazle sufrir de la forma en que él te hizo daño a ti… -dijo Ritsu cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en una pared-

- No hace falta que me lo diga, Ritsu-sensei. -susurró el ojilila entrecerrando los ojos para mirar de forma amenazante al hombre detrás de él que sintió un escalofrío nada agradable recorriéndolo luego de eso- Veamos… ¿qué te parecería recibir agujas de fuego que laceren tu piel desde antes de llegar a cortarte?

Soubi se puso de pie con dificultad. Sus lentes yacían rotos en el otro extremo de la habitación y su camisa estaba completamente desgarrada. Su pierna derecha estaba completamente inservible, se la había roto cuando Ritsuka le había estampado contra la pared al convocar un hechizo de ventisca y su mano izquierda tampoco era de ayuda, tenía una fea cortada de la cual la sangre salía abundantemente.

- Soubi¿sabes que aunque te rindas no tendré compasión de ti, verdad? -Soubi no dijo nada, le miró con ternura y sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

Ritsuka sintió su sangre hervir en ese momento, ese canalla… ¡se estaba burlando de él nuevamente!. Apretó su mandíbula en claro gesto de irritación y sonrió de manera arrogante, cerrando sus ojos mientras ocultaba con ello su nombre grabado en el iris de su ojo.

- Te voy a quitar esa maldita sonrisa del rostro… ¡para que aprendas a no burlarte! -advirtió mientras de su cuerpo emanaba una corriente de energía de color lila- Sentirás lo que es el fuego de la nada… ese tipo de sufrimiento que hace que no tengas conciencia y de que te rindas al dolor sin morir por más que lo ruegues…

- ¿Tal y cómo _él_ se siente? -preguntó Soubi al tiempo que la venda se caía habiendo sido completamente destrozada y revelaba el nombre de "Beloved" en su cuello-

- Tú no sabes cómo se siente, pero si quieres una leve idea… aquí tienes -Ritsuka volvió a abrir los ojos cruzó sus dedos índice y unió las yemas de los pulgares mientras cerraba el hueco que quedaba con los demás dedos- Los grilletes que te encadenan, obsérvalos surgir del tamaño de tus culpas…

Soubi de pronto sintió que algo lo apresaba del cuello, las muñecas y los pies mientras era jalado hasta estampar su espalda contra la dura pared de piedra en la habitación. Algo le dificultaba poder respirar bien y las ataduras le laceraban la piel. Era como si fueran ataduras de acero previamente mantenido al fuego. Ardía y quemaba, penetrando hasta sus músculos una vez que la piel había sucumbido ante tanto calor.

- ¿Qué te parece Soubi? -le preguntó Ritsuka con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro- Si tu nivel de magia hubiera acabado ya, ten por seguro que en este momento rogarías porque el dolor parara y en vista de ello seguiré con mi castigo… sin que te puedas defender…

- ¿Por qué Soubi no le ataca? -preguntó Kaiou siendo retenido por Jun en su intento de parar esa pelea-

- Sé que Soubi debe estar tramando algo, no hay que apresurarnos… -susurró el otro chico en un susurro-

- ¡Lo va a matar antes de que pueda hacer cualquier otra cosa! -

- Pero mira… fíjate en su cuello… algo muy extraño está ocurriendo ahora y si salimos pienso que sólo le estorbaríamos -señaló Jun tratando de imaginar qué demonios pasaba ahí.

- Jun… esto no es bueno, primero el tuyo y luego el de él… ¿qué demonios está pasando? -

Jun se mantuvo en silencio. Era verdad, algo muy extraño sucedía: Ritsuka jamás actuaría de esa forma por más que las circunstancias lo ameritaran, a pesar de ser lastimado lo único que haría sería aislarse pero no buscar una pelea como aquella con aquel que, fuere como fuere, le confesó su amor. Y Soubi no se quedaría tan tranquilo mientras lo atacaran sin remordimiento alguno, además… la presencia de Ritsu-sensei en la habitación solamente podía representar una cosa. Él debía estar influyendo en algo, pero… ¿en qué?

- Siente el dolor de la soledad atravesando tu cuerpo… -dijo Ritsuka en un resuello mientras Soubi abría enormemente los ojos y contenía el gemido de dolor al saberse atravesado por eso que parecieran ser miles de dagas frías que comenzaban robarle el aliento de vida.

No sangró en cuanto fue perforado por éstas pero no pudo reprimir un quejido cuando sintió un terrible dolor por dentro. Como si le estuviesen quebrando y destazando cada órgano y hueso: - Si te rindes ahora, puedo matarte rápido y sin problemas… -murmuró su antiguo Sacrifice.

Soubi apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras cerraba los puños tratando de enfocar lo que le quedara de energía para romper las ataduras y hacerse de un campo que bloqueara semejante dolor. Trató de aferrarse a la imagen de Ritsuka sonriendo, de su niño sonrojándose furiosamente cada vez que él le robaba un beso, de las palabras que había susurrado aquella noche en que el tacto se perdió para sólo abrir paso a la emoción.

- ¿Qué! -exclamó Ritsuka al ver como las ataduras sobre Soubi se quebraban en miles de fragmentos y su ataque se desvanecía por completo junto con los trozos del hechizo- Maldito seas Soubi¡muérete de una vez! Entiende que ahora yo soy Ritsuka y no queda más de ese niño débil y sin punto de existencia.

- No… -negó Soubi respirando con dificultad, mirando severamente al niño de 14 años- Tú no eres Ritsuka y nunca lo serás… -dijo mientras hacía un intento por mantenerse de pie- Ritsuka jamás se dejaría convencer tan fácil… no eres él… jamás se dejaría hacer a deseos tan malvados y viles… él no es sucio…

La risa maníaca de Ritsuka, se escuchó por todo el lugar: - Entonces según tú¿quién soy? –preguntó inocentemente yéndose junto a Ritsu que le recibía con una sonrisa y le abrazaba por detrás.

- Es verdad, Soubi. ¿Quién piensas que es él sino el mismo Ritsuka que salió cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad a su alrededor? -dijo el hombre retándolo con la mirada-

- Maldita sea Ritsu, eres un tramposo… ¡hipnotizaste a Ritsuka con imágenes falsas! –Exclamó con rencor mirando a Ritsuka con dolor- Le hiciste ver cosas que no eran, tal y como lo hiciste con Semei.

- Oh Soubi, así que ya lo sabes¿eh? –Preguntó dejando a Ritsuka para acercarse a éste- Debí suponerlo al ver a Ritsuka tan solo… de todas formas no importa, Ritsuka será lo que Semei no pudo ser.

- Estás ocupando su poder, apuesto a que si Ritsuka tuviera conciencia de lo que está haciendo no lo haría, te aprovechaste de su soledad haciendo que accediera a todo para no perderse de nuevo. -dijo Soubi agarrándose del abdomen, sangre comenzaba a salir de ahí y empezaba a fallarle la vista.

- ¿Así que eso crees, huh? -dijo el ojilila mientras detenía sus movimientos y cerraba lentamente los ojos- Entonces, despertemos al Combatiente y veamos quién de los dos tiene la razón, pero después en todo ten en cuenta que si las imágenes que Ritsu le hizo ver para que yo despertara eran falsas, tu traición no lo fue…

Soubi apartó la mirada con pena, recordando repentinamente cómo había pasado todo desde aquel día en que dejó a Ritsuka a merced de la oscuridad…

_Soubi se encontraba en la habitación de Ritsuka mirando a través de la ventana, había un bello menguante de luna pero sus ojos no se mantenían muy interesados en ello, de hecho miraban si ver nada en específico. Ritsuka estaba a sus espaldas mientras hacía su trabajo de biología._

_- ¿Ritsuka? -llamó Soubi obteniendo la mirada del chico- Me iré…_

_- Oh, está bien -dijo el chico volviendo la mirada al ordenador. Soubi sintió tanto enfado… nunca le tomaba en serio y tampoco le daba toda su atención-_

_- ¿Está bien entonces que me vaya para siempre? -no entendía qué hacía, jamás le había hablado de esa forma por más enojado que estuviera._

_Fue entonces que Ritsuka puso toda su atención sobre él mirándole con furia y… ¿dolor?_

_- No, no me importa. -respondió sonando muy convencido de sus palabras, otra razón más para que Soubi incrementara su coraje¿por qué era tan testarudo?- No veo porqué te preocupas por eso, nunca me has hecho falta y tampoco te necesito para otra cosa que no sean las endemoniadas batallas… pero está bien, lárgate si eso es lo que quieres antes de que me enferme más con tenerte aquí cerca._

"_Suficiente" pensó Soubi viendo el daño que Ritsuka se hacía, estaba llorando y le miraba con dolor. Decía cosas contrarias a las que sentía y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. _

_En ese momento admitió su derrota, nunca podría llegar al fondo del corazón de Ritsuka para sacarle esa desconfianza que le hacía sentirse tan inseguro y que respondiera de formas tan hostiles. No podía hacer nada por él pero quizá si le abandonaba… quizá él no era el indicado para quitarle la soledad a Ritsuka._

_No pudo más con la idea y salió de la habitación de su niño, no podía verlo llorar de forma tan lastimera y no poder hacer nada para calmarlo. Además Ritsuka no le dejaría, creería que lo hacía sólo por lástima…_

_Y así transcurrieron los días, buscó personas diferentes cada día para olvidarse por momentos del cuerpo y rostro de su tierno ángel. Pero nunca pudo hacerlo, en cada una de las caras veía la mirada dolida del pequeño y entonces, supo que había cedido ante la cobardía y que seguramente Ritsuka no le perdonaría si se enterase de lo que había hecho. De la traición que juró jamás hacerle…_

-:-

Ritsuka comenzó a despertar de su ensueño tan frío y solo cuando sintió que de pronto era absorbido por una fuerza magnética de gran poder. No entendía qué pasaba y sin más, vio frente a él a Soubi completamente lastimado. De las heridas sobre su rostro, cuello, muñecas y otros lugares más corría sangre que manchaba sus ropas de rojo carmín, su cabello completamente desarreglado, su pierna izquierda daba un aspecto horroroso pero lo que más le estremeció fue su expresión de tranquilidad, como si realmente nada pasase…

Sintió deseos de correr hacia él y abrazarle, pero no podía… _algo no le dejaba hacerlo_…

- Ritsuka, debes matar a Soubi -dijo una voz gutural proveniente al parecer de su misma mente¡era su misma voz!- Anda, debes obedecerme como Combatiente, debes matar a Soubi.

- No quiero… -respondió

- Anda… eso es lo que tu corazón desea, cobrar justicia por todo lo que te han hecho pasar y esto sólo es el principio. -Ritsuka sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, negándose a oír las palabras de ese ser- ¿Acaso eres tan débil que no puedes enfrentarte al lado oscuro de tu corazón? Clamas venganza y mereces tomarla por tu propia mano.

- Yo no busco venganza… ¡no quiero lastimar a nadie! -exclamó oyendo por dentro la risa de su aparente otro "yo"-

- No me hagas reír, yo represento eso que tú tratas de olvidar porque no eres lo suficientemente capaz para dejar la soledad en la que estás y ocuparte de hacer justicia por ti mismo. Dices que quieres cambiar las cosas pero actúas completamente sumiso ante las circunstancias. -Ritsuka sentía que su cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro-

- Ritsuka… -le llamó Soubi, tratando de acercarse a él siendo detenido por el poder de Ritsu que observaba satisfecho la escena ante sus ojos-

- ¡Anda! Obedéceme como el Sacrifice que soy y como el Combatiente que eres¡no tienes otra opción! -

Ritsuka observó para su horror como sus manos se alzaban en contra de su voluntad y entrelazaba sus dedos de tal forma que pareciera que estuviera a punto de lanzar algún conjuro. Pronto abrió los labios y estuvo por conjurar aquello que sabía era el punto débil de Soubi, todo sin desearlo realmente…

- Ritsuka… -murmuró Soubi sonriéndole y mirándolo con el mismo amor de siempre.

El amor que siempre le reservó a él y que no tenía ningún sentido o razón de ser. El sentimiento que surgió sin objeto en un principio…

* * *

****

**_CONTINUARÁ_…**

* * *

Ya sé que no tengo excusa, tardé bastante así que sólo me dedicaré a contestar reviews a los no logueados, los que tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, esperen su respuesta en su mail.

_Kiwi-san.-_ Hola, bueno es tú opinión y está bien, de verdad no me ofendí en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, pienso que sacaste conclusiones demasiado rápido, Ritsuka no se ha vuelto malo es simplemente que está luchando contra la parte que todos tenemos dentro: ese lado solitario que hace que hagamos cosas tontas por "protegernos" a nosotros mismos. El dolor me parece inevitable desde cualquier modo que lo veas, aún si Ritsuka no se comportase como "malo" sufriría porque es Loveless y no me imagino otro destino para él y Soubi. Espero que el capítulo no te haya parecido confuso y pues ojalá continúes siguiendo la historia. Gracias por tu comentario, en verdad. Besos.

_Sango2005.-_ Hola, bueno ya lo has visto… Ritsuka jamás fue malo por completo, todo ha sido una sucia trampa y Soubi la descubrió pero demasiado tarde. Ahora lo único que puede hacer es esperar porque a partir de este momento, la batalla es únicamente de Ritsuka. Él solo debe dejar su inseguridad y su temor para abandonar de una vez por todas, ese tormento que le persigue. En fin, gracias por tu review y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_Tat-chan.-_ Hola hermanita, sí quizá tengas razón… las circunstancias lo ameritaban, y ahora ya ves que Ritsuka debe superar todo esto, pero en cierta forma tiene a Soubi a su lado y no lo sé… quizá alcancen la felicidad al comienzo de la eternidad. Nos leemos en el msn, besos.

_Issythade.-_ Hola. Sí, tienes razón… el fic es triste en sí, me he tardado bastante pero pienso continuarlo, no lo dejaré botado por nada del mundo y de eso puedes estar segura. En cuanto al final, no lo sé. Depende de cómo vea la situación. Gracias por tu review, besos n.n

_Darkangel33-loveless.-_ Hola. No me ofendiste para nada, yo entiendo que te guste tanto la pareja de Ritsuka y Soubi. De hecho es una de mis favoritas, sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte nada. Las circunstancias van cambiando y me gustaría hacer un final bello y creíble, pero a este paso… no lo sé xD. En fin, espero estés mejor, gracias por tu review, besos.

Si tienen alguna duda coméntenmela para que la arregle en el siguiente capítulo y… no me maten n.nU.

Nos leeremos en la siguiente.

Besos.

Naomi Eiri.


	6. Forgiveless

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Loveless son de mi pertenencia u.u**

"_Letras en cursiva encerradas en comillas" _pensamientos del personaje.

_Letras en cursiva solamente, _flash back.

* * *

**Darkless**

**Capítulo VI**

**Forgiveless**

* * *

Siendo arrastrado por una suave brisa que no le movía ni uno solo de sus largos cabellos rubios¿podía _sentir_ algo? En realidad, era una cuestión sin objeto… no sabría reconocer a ciencia cierta si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, sólo sabía su nombre, pero no sabía qué demonios hacía en un lugar que no conocía; no obstante, por extraño que pareciera, tenía la sensación de haberlo conocido en un tiempo anterior.

- ¿Qué se siente? -preguntó una voz gutural.

Soubi no respondió, continuó "suspendido" en la nada; su mente, recopilando las memorias esparcidas en el tiempo; sus sentidos, completamente entumecidos, y el querer, completamente perdido entre la niebla de lo oblicuado en su razón.

- Contesta… -insistió "el otro"- ¿Qué se siente estar muerto?

"_Muerto_", era verdad¿se podía _sentir_ estando muerto¿cómo saber si la muerte _había_ reclamado su victoria?

- Muerto… -murmuró la misma voz- Je, sin reconocimiento de un pasado, completamente despojado de la razón de un presente y vacío de esperanza de un mañana. Fracasado sin existencia¿qué se siente?

"¿_Fracasado_?"¿en verdad se podía ser un fracasado habiendo muerto por algo que reconfortaba incluso el mismísimo frío del juicio final para rendir cuentas? No podía ser cierto, o más bien, no _es_ verdad en lo absoluto.

- ¿Me dirás que te sientes orgulloso de haber muerto para proteger lo que más querías? -

"_¿Lo que más quería?_", el quería hablaba de un pasado… ¿por qué no podía seguir siendo un presente¿no podría tener más razón de ser el querer al estar uno muerto?

- ¿Por qué? -alcanzó a pronunciar. No lo supo, pero una lágrima corrió sobre su mejilla y a ésta le siguieron muchas más-

- ¿Por qué estás muerto? -dijo la voz burlándose de la escena- Es muy simple, te sacrificaste por un amor que nunca podría ser, porque no es lo correcto y que, encima de todo, nunca existió siquiera.

"¿Nunca existió?" ¿Entonces qué era esa sensación trastornándole los sentidos hasta hacerle saber que en ningún otro lugar podría estar completamente aunado a su felicidad¿por qué si no era correspondido podía saberse tan tranquilo estando cerca del dueño de sus desvelos? Obsesión no era, de serlo sería más la angustia lo que le acongojaría al tratar de adivinar todo el tiempo el sentir de su pareja; ¿un capricho, imposible porque muy pronto el interés habría desaparecido.

Era verdad.

- Nunca existió el querer… -murmuró sonriendo sin saber que lo hacía-

- ¿Acaso reconoces que nunca hubo ningún sentimiento destinado como tú pensabas? -preguntó notablemente desconcertado, no había esperado una respuesta como aquella y menos de forma tan repentina-

- No, reconozco que nunca existió el querer, pero lo que siempre estuvo ahí fue nada más que amor, aún sin fundamento ahí estaba. Me dejé caer pensando que todo era simplemente un querer, y no… en realidad fue más que un acto poético de sacrificio "por amor", fue algo más profundo que dejarse "morir" en el momento. -

- ¿De qué demonios hablas¿es que tu locura es tanta que ya no sabes ni qué más decir? -

- Ahora entiendo qué pasó realmente, yo ya estaba muerto en el momento en que catalogue mi amor de forma tan superficial creyendo haberlo reconocido del todo, lo estuve desde que mi arrogancia opacó la verdad dentro de mí y creí falsamente en un amor superfluo, porque así era como lo trataba pensando que lo hacía de la forma adecuada¿cómo podría ser esa la forma correcta de amar realmente si confundí mi amor con un amar? -

- Simple, tomaste las cosas por el lado fácil y no te detuviste a "sentir", creíste que todos tus pensamientos estaban bien y reflexionaste pero no te diste el tiempo de "sentir" realmente. -le afirmó con un tono severo, un tanto arrogante y con un pequeño matiz de sarcasmo-

- ¿Cómo pudo ser el lado fácil si estuvo lleno de obstáculos? -

- Por eso mismo, en cuestión de problemas todos los humanos son iguales: piensan soluciones, pero no reflexionan en lo que sienten además de la pena o el dolor cuando las cosas que aman están con ellos y si las pierden, toman el camino más fácil incluso: se ocupan de salir adelante y es muy rara la vez en que lo hagan por percibir en sus sentidos la compañía de ese ser perdido, piensan que están pero no se ocupan de sentirlo con ellos. En resumen, pensando es como idealizan una felicidad en la que el sentir pasa a segundo plano porque se cree que pensando bien el sentir también lo está y en realidad lo toman de una forma equivocada, es entonces que los significados de las palabras se malinterpretan y los sentimientos se van haciendo a un lado, sin que uno se de cuenta porque hace mucho que se dejó de ocupar de eso y solamente se dedicó a pensar.

- ¿Pensar está mal entonces? -preguntó irónico, una sonrisa de lo mismo siendo esbozada en su bello rostro.

- Está mal no unirlo al sentir, no se puede equilibrar porque para que el individuo esté equilibrado, ambas partes deben estar atadas más no cada una por su lado balanceando. -

- De todas formas no sé para qué me di cuenta de esto tan tarde, estoy completamente muerto y no podría transmitirle lo que sé a Ritsuka… él debe estar librando una batalla más grande que la mía. -

- Y de nuevo con lo mismo… "¿cómo podré hacer esto si no me creo capaz de hacerlo…?" -regañó el otro imitando ridículamente la voz de Soubi- Humanos tontos, reafirmo mi certeza de por qué nunca pueden ganarme una partida.

- ¡Demonios! Es que¿qué podría hacer si estoy en Kami sabe dónde y Ritsuka en la aparente realidad? -

- Si tu amor es tan grande como dices, puedes ganarme la partida… -dijo sinuosamente al tiempo que Soubi sentía que podía moverse con completa libertad, así como ver algo que le sorprendió por completo.

- ¿Qué tengo qué hacer? -preguntó completamente decidido, no iba a dejar que su descubrimiento se quedara en su cabeza… debía hacérselo saber a alguien que lo necesitaba, y mucho…

-:-:-:-:-:-

- Soubi… Soubi… Soubi… -murmuraba una y otra vez el pequeño ojilila tendido sobre el cuerpo frío e inerte de SU Combatiente, negándose a creer lo que el presente le remarcaba con el rojo tiñendo su ropa.

- ¿Qué te aqueja, pequeño yo? -preguntó desdeñoso Loveless- ¿Es que te duele la muerte de ese patético rubio? Aléjate de ese cuerpo sin vida…

No queriendo, Ritsuka se separó de Soubi, trataba de resistirse a las órdenes de ese ser malévolo que ocupaba su cuerpo pero era inútil… ya no le veía sentido y menos ahora que había matado al único que le amó a pesar de todo, había matado a Soubi…

- Así me gusta, obediente como debe ser… -murmuró tomando posesión del cuerpo de Ritsuka mientras el otro se dejaba adentrar en el abismo de la culpa y el remordimiento-

- Así que finalmente terminaste con nuestro mayor problema. -apuntó Ritsu-sensei acercándose al pelilila- Enhorabuena, Loveless, terminaste con el Combatiente impostor y dominaste al verdadero, por lo que veo ya no te da problemas…

- Por ahora no, siente culpa por no haber podido hacer nada para detener mis órdenes, pero ya se le pasará... -

- Entonces, es hora de discutir asuntos más importantes que nos atañen únicamente a ti y a mí… -dijo acercándose atrevidamente al jovencito que le miraba con un pequeño brillo de anhelo y desprecio en los ojos-

- No sabe… cuánto esperé por este momento… -murmuró alzándose en puntitas para acercar su rostro al de Ritsu-sensei que le miraba satisfecho- Siempre anhele tenerle de frente… para obtener por completo mi libertad…

Un movimiento rápido, un pequeño gemido saliendo de los labios del sensei y segundos después el sonido de sangre goteando junto con el ruido sordo del desplomamiento del cuerpo ahora débil de Ritsu.

- ¿Por… qué de…monios lo hicis-te? -

- Porque usted me estorba y por más que Ritsuka le desprecie no quiere seguir _asesinando_, en este momento la angustia le recorre por completo y eso me fortalece y me enerva más… ver la sangre derramarse… este era todo tu propósito, Ritsu, servir a mis deseos… no al revés… qué lástima pero aún si lo hubieras entendido, tú destino estaba escrito. -contestó con una sonrisa demoníaca adornando su angelical rostro mientras daba media vuelta al tiempo que la vida en el sensei se extinguía- ¿Qué se siente, Ritsuka¿qué se siente ser el autor en potencial de un crimen? Tú deseabas matar a Ritsu-sensei, deseabas vengarte de Soubi¿qué se siente no tener perdón? Apuesto a que en el fondo, lo disfrutas de una forma más perversa que la mía y te regocijas ante la angustia que te consume lentamente, conforme tus deseos se cumplen… ¿verdad?

"_¡No es verdad! Yo nunca quise matarlos, no lo deseaba en realidad… no quiero ver más sangre, no quiero más violencia… detente por favor…"_

- Oh vamos… sabes que eso no me detendrá, mejor preocúpate por obtener una redención por los crímenes que cometerás… -

"_Basta ya…"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- Si no te apresuras, Ritsuka no soportará más… es fuerte pero tampoco abuses de la fortaleza que tiene… -

- Lo sé, en alguna ocasión deberás responderme porqué hiciste todo esto, Seimei. -

- En alguna ocasión, Soubi, ya será en alguna ocasión… ahora márchate y cuida bien de Ritsuka o me encargaré de devolverte a donde debiste de haber ido. -

- Je, de acuerdo. -accedió desapareciendo de la vista de Seimei que contemplaba pensativo el horizonte sin relevancia alguna.

- Los humanos tan tontos como siempre, es en el momento final en que se percatan de todo... la tozudez que nunca cambia, pero que siempre me divierte cuando resulta ser tan novedosa… -

- Tu arrogancia es la misma, alguna vez fuiste igual… -dijo una voz a su lado

- Lo sé, pero afortunadamente ya no soy eso y ahora soy completamente perfecto. -

- Un perfecto tonto, pronto tendrás que complicar las cosas¿para qué le engañaste haciéndole creer que eras un ángel de la muerte cuando en realidad sólo le trajiste aquí para… -

- Calla, incluso esta dimensión tiene oídos muy comunicativos, yo sé mis motivos y tú los sabrás todos y cada uno a su tiempo, Nisei… -

- Hn… como quieras… -murmuró un jovencito de cabello largo oscuro y de gafas, cruzándose de brazos

- Muy pronto, nos veremos de nuevo, Ritsuka… Soubi… prepárense… -finalizó sonriendo, sus planes apenas comenzaban…

-:-:-:-:-:-

Sangre y más sangre, había matado… había disfrutado haciéndolo y de una forma retorcida lograba sentirse feliz aún sabiéndose enteramente culpable.

Soubi, como Seimei, estaba muerto¿valía la pena luchar¿por quién¿por quién valía la pena continuar luchando contra su lado oscuro?

Rendido… así debía declararse. Sin perdón, no lo merecía. Ausente de libertad, esclavizado a la oscuridad. Renuente a la vida, suicidio…

Gritar ya no era la respuesta ni el desahogo. Llorar, no servía de nada, ni siquiera era libre de hacerlo. Rendirse era la única opción, pero ¿ante qué¿ante Loveless y su destino o a la muerte?

- Si planeas suicidarte, no lo pienses siquiera…prefiero eliminar tu alma y conseguirme un Combatiente artificial a dejar que nos mates a los dos… -interrumpió Loveless con claro tono de advertencia.

Sin respuesta, no se atrevía a darla, y no es que la supiera sino que no se atrevía a buscarla. Daba miedo.

"_¿Soubi¿Aún me oyes¿Eres capaz de verme siquiera?... Yo no… ¿Dónde estás…¿Te necesito…?"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

- ¡Jun¿qué demonios intentas hacer? -reprendió Kaiou entre susurros-

- ¿Qué no lo ves? Voy a corregir el error que cometimos… -

- No vas a ir ahí a luchar contra Loveless¡no solo! Ha matado a Soubi y a Ritsu-sensei, no podrías con él tú solo -

- Yo puedo hacer el suficiente tiempo para que Ritsuka abra los ojos y deje de destruir todo lo que ve que tiene vida -

- ¿Y eso de qué serviría¡Soubi está muerto! Él lo mató -insistió el pelinegro tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Jun-

- ¡Yo sé lo que hago! No te metas si no vas a confiar en mí, mejor ve a refugiarte -dijo duramente con sus ojos azules destilando firmeza, hiriendo al jovencito que llevaba sus manos al abdomen de Jun, levantando la camisa para ver lo que temía-

- No está… -murmuró dolido fijando sus ojos en el rostro de Jun, que le evitaba la mirada- Haz lo que quieras, si suicidarte está en tus planes, hazlo… no me importa… no compartimos nada más que un pasado y si quieres que incluso eso lo olvide, está bien.

- Kaiou, no seas bobo… en estos momentos es lo que menos importa -añadió el ojiazul sabiendo el impacto que esto traería en el pelinegro-

- ¿Con que no importa, eh? Bien, entonces ve y mátate… -dimitió abofeteando al joven frente a él, mientras sus ojos le veían completamente furiosos.

Jun se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ritsuka, alguien tenía qué hacer algo…

- Cuida del cuerpo de Soubi… -fueron sus únicas palabras, y por ende… su "despedida"

- Así que por fin decidiste mostrarte… ¿También has venido a reclamar tu turno de morir? -señaló Loveless al sentir la presencia del ojiazul-

- No sé porqué demonios haces todo esto pero si en mis manos está detenerte, haré todo para cumplir con mi objetivo… aún si deba morir, lo haré con la amenaza que representas. -

- Valiente héroe, tu Sacrifice debe sentirse muy contento de tener semejante mártir por compañero, tanto que no tiene la atención de levantarse y salir de su escondite… -

- Tus asuntos no son con él, eso solamente es conmigo… -

- Oh, pero ¿por qué piensas que respetaré tus palabras? Cuando mueras lo mataré a él, o puedo hacerlo al revés si así lo prefieres… generalmente los héroes adquieren más fuerza cuando los suyos están muertos, luchan _por vengarlos a ellos_, quizá eso te sería de ayuda… -

- Ya te lo he dicho, con él no te metas… -

- Bien, entonces habré de matarte a ti primero… -

- ¿Qué le pasó al Ritsuka que buscaba salir adelante para proteger a los que ama? -

- Murió junto con todos ellos… -

- Mentira, tú estás usurpando un lugar que no te corresponde… ¡déjale libre! -

- Calla, no me interesa escuchar tus discursos tan patéticos, me agradabas más siendo callado… siente el dolor que la frialdad puede infligir… ¡dagas de gélida ventisca, ataquen!

"_Basta… no más muertes… Jun… aléjate… ya basta… no quiero ver más…"_

Uno, dos, tres. Se siente la perforación. Cuatro, cinco, seis. Te percatas de lo que hiciste pero el dolor aún no llega. Siete, ocho, nueve. La fuerza se desvanece. Diez, once, doce. ¿Qué es aquello tan cálido que recorre tu cuerpo? Trece, catorce, quince… ahora lo sabes, el dolor es insoportable, mas no sale ningún sonido de tu garganta, herido… ¿qué esperas hacer?

"_No más muertes, Soubi… ¿dónde estás?"_

- ¡KAIOU! -

Grito estremecedor, cuenta regresiva, la felicidad y la tristeza llegan.

"_Perdón…"_

- Je, quién iba a decir que podía llegar a ser tan impulsivo… -un poco de tos y la sangre sale incluso de su garganta- ¿Sabes? Descubrí que no me importa si no compartimos más el nombre… me importa más saber que realmente sientes que soy tuyo y que tú eres mío…

- No hables… -él carga entre sus brazos el cuerpo herido del que entregó su cuerpo para proteger el otro- Estarás bien, no te esfuerces más…

- Je, qué elocuente llegas a ser en momentos así… has visto muchas películas¿no crees? -esa es la frase completa, entre pausas y jadeos-

- Perdóname… -las ropas del ojiazul ya no están nada más manchadas de sangre, ahora están empapadas, al igual que sus manos-

- No tienes que pedirlo… sería la última cosa que podría negarte… aún ahora… -los ojos se le cierra, las lágrimas corren.

"_Quiero morir, Soubi… sácame de aquí… por favor…"_

- Con que quieres salir¿eh Ritsuka, ya deberías dejarlo… siempre te venceré, eres muy débil por eso yo debo controlarte… mira qué bien hago las cosas… -

Batalla, no hay más. Para ser libre, hay que luchar… matar…

_- ¡PERDÓNAME! -gritó cuando un haz de luz se disparó de la unión de sus dedos índice y se dirigió directamente al corazón del Combatiente, atravesándolo- ¡SOUBI!_

_- No dejes de luchar, Ritsuka… -apenas musitó, sin dejar de sonreírle mientras el carmesí corría rápidamente y con él la vida se iba._

_- ¡SOUBI! -gritó desgarrador… sangre pegándosele, cuerpo inerte… sin vida… muerto…_

Muerte¿de eso se trataba la lucha? Bien, lucha daría… una muerte más, una muerte menos, no cambiaba el hecho de que ya había asesinado…

- ¿Qué demonios intentas, Ritsuka? -preguntó Loveless sosteniendo su cabeza cayendo de rodillas

- Querías que asesinara¿no?. ¿Crees que he aprendido bien? -

- ¡Ritsuka! -exclamó una voz _demasiado_ conocida

"_Ese es Soubi…_"

- Je, así que regresó de la muerte… yo lo enviaré de vuelta y así no volverá a salir de ahí -

- No si yo te asesino primero… -dijo amenazadoramente Ritsuka, muriendo entre las ansias de correr a ver si era cierto lo que sus ojos veían y el terminar con el que más le atormentaba.

- ¿Planeas suicidarte? De otra forma no podrás deshacerte de mí… -

- Quizá no deshacerme, pero si podré dominarte y poco a poco te extinguiré el poder del que gozas… -

- Imposible, tú no sabes cómo… -

- Pero lo averiguaré y entonces volveremos a vernos para terminar todo… -respondió haciendo un último esfuerzo, y después sólo fue oscuridad…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

No tenía noción de nada, sólo sabía que estaba solo, esperando noticias del estado de las dos personas que había estado a punto de asesinar.

¿Qué podía hacer para merecer el perdón por su debilidad y cobardía?

- No merezco perdón alguno… no puedo pedir algo que ni yo mismo puedo darme… no vale la pena seguir si solamente voy a hacer daño… pero me da tanto miedo morir… -se decía abrazado a sus rodillas escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre su pecho y sus piernas, ya sin lágrimas.

- ¿No puedes perdonarte aún habiendo destruido el lado maligno de tu nombre? -le preguntó Jun

Ritsuka no se movió, mientras que Jun se apoyó en la pared y se dispuso a ver el cielo nublado.

- Yo no puedo perdonarme que Kaiou se encuentre así por mi cobardía pero tampoco le perdono su falta de sensatez, ambos tuvimos la culpa y el hecho de que una sea más grande que la otra no cambia lo sucedido, pero le perdonaré cuando abra los ojos y también a mí mismo, porque ya no seremos ciegos… con Soubi¿seguirás cegándote por el remordimiento en vez de dedicarte a curar la herida causada sobre los corazones de ambos?

Ritsuka continuó callado, Jun le observó unos instantes y después volvió a meterse en el departamento de Soubi, algo exasperado por la falta de respuesta de Ritsuka.

- Sí… -musitó Ritsuka- Seguiré sin un perdón…

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Yo lo sé, una tardanza digna para matarme y un capítulo lleno de angustia, digno también para asesinarme. En fin, heme aquí… en un ciber respondiendo sus reviews y planeando qué escribir en notas de autora. Con el ocio a mil y con muchas ideas malévolas rondando en mi cabeza. No lo sé, nada en realidad. Mejor responderé reviews:_

_Mariza.- Hola! Me alegra que lleves tanto tiempo leyendo este fic y que a lo largo de este tiempo te haya gustado tanto. Es genial saber que una fan del SoubixRitsuka guste tanto de esta pequeño fic producto de mi desquiciada mente xD. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review. Besos._

_Kai-G.- Je, después de mucho tiempo por fin regresé xD El capítulo no ha sido muy diferente de lo que acostumbro, le dejé más suspenso y unas cuestiones más, espero te siga gustando a pesar de la enorme espera. Mil gracias por tu review y un beso!_

_Sango2005.- Hola! Bueno en cuanto a lo del error, puedes checar la fecha en que el fic fue publicado y pues en esas fechas todavía no estaba corriendo esa información ni siquiera en inglés u.u, o sea que este fic fue realizado antes de que yo supiera eso xD. En fin, gracias de todas formas por tu observación, sigo demorando... pero creo que siempre vale la pena¿o no? Pero descuida, que seguiré entreteniendo con mis fics xD. Besos._

_Kyroa.- Hola! Bueno ya volví y con un capi algo... confuso O.o pero me gustó xD, no sé qué opines o.o pero de todas formas gracias por esperar y sobre todo por tus comentarios. Besos!_

_Andrea-chan.- Corrígeme si estoy mal, tú eres la chia que me dejó review en el otro fic de Loveless titulado "Inolvidable San Valentín" y que me pidió un YoujixNatsuo? Si es así, muy pronto tendrás cumplida tu petición n.n Mientras tanto, gracias por seguir ahí y espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos!_

_Sara.- Hola! Confusas las dos historias que te gustaron de las que tengo publicadas o.o pero... creo que vale la pena al escribirlas xD No creo que te sorprenda mucho que este capi sea un poco más confuso o.o pero igual espero te haya gustado, mil gracias por tu review, besos!_

_Me despido y me disculpo por no contestar a su tiempo los reviews de las personas logueadas pero lo iré de poco a poco así que nos seguiremos leyendo pronto._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


	7. Reliveless

_Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Loveless me pertenecen._

* * *

**Darkless**

**Capítulo VII**

**Reliveless**

* * *

****

Lo anhelaba. Sintiendo el viento soplando a su alrededor sin llegar a tocarlo, el apenas perceptible aroma de la hierba fresca por el rocío de la madrugada, mirando sin hacerlo de verdad a través del extenso panorama repleto de tecnología y naturalidad. No tenía sentido.

Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y continuó de pie, aguardando la más remota señal que le indicase qué debía hacer. ¿O es que simplemente era que no había gran cosa qué esperar a esas alturas?

Confuso. No lo entendía, no había idea alguna que rondase por su mente y le resultase coherente. Era como tenerlo todo dentro y no saber qué decir o qué pensar, como si fuese tanto que no llegaba a comprenderlo.

¿Qué podía haber de bueno en ello? Que técnicamente estaba entre muerto y no.

Y no estaba del todo bien…

- Si sigues aquí, pescarás un resfrío – susurró una voz a su oído, mientras sentía un par de brazos envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo de preocupación. Esa angustia que lo alcanzaba y lo rescataba de caer cada vez que él se negaba a hacerlo por sí mismo –. Sé que no te gusta que te toque – musitó el otro a modo de disculpa –, pero no puedo quedarme quieto…

Las palabras volvieron a atorársele en la garganta, aunque no sucedió lo mismo con su cuerpo. Reaccionó ante el sutil beso que el rubio depositó sobre su cuello. Fue por eso que las lágrimas cayeron por dentro.

De nuevo estaba vivo…

- Nunca hemos hablado¿verdad? – le preguntó al mayor.

El otro debía decir "No", eso esperaba. Pero actuando en contra a lo que esperaba, como siempre lo hacía, le estrechó más entre sus brazos.

- Ritsuka…

Y ahí estaba, ese tono, ese modo¡todo! Una y otra vez intentaba sacarlo, quería seguir cayendo sin remedio en la oscuridad a la que ya le había tomado cariño... Pero esa voz, esa persona… Nunca le dejaba hacerlo…

- Vamos adentro.

Tres palabras simples y sin la menor importancia al ser oídas, pero él las _escuchó_ y eso bastó para relajarle. Se giró lentamente y Soubi se separó lo suficiente para pasar un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y con el otro sostenerlo por los hombros.

- Así es mucho mejor – le aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ritsuka no podía contradecirlo porque era cierto.

Por otro lado, dos figuras se encontraban mirando lo acontecido, mientras les iluminaba la luz de las lámparas del parque donde se encontraban.

- No lo supera – le dijo Nisei, ambos con la vista fija en la escena que presentaba la fuente central del lugar.

- ¿En verdad lo crees así?

- Sólo míralo, unos cuantos días bastarán para hacerle perder la razón…

- Olvidas que es mi hermano.

- Pero no olvido que lo piensas matar.

- ¿Cuándo he dicho que voy a matarlo?

- Es lo que has estado buscando todo este tiempo – aseveró el pelilargo –. Querías romper todas esas expectativas de la Organización cuando te dijeron que tu hermano sería más poderoso que tú y Soubi juntos.

- Si así fuera, ya habría acabado con él desde hace mucho.

Nisei rodó los ojos.

- Tu orgullo es grande. No combatirás con él hasta que saque a relucir el potencial que tiene.

- Es sorprendente la forma que tienes de ver lo que hago o dejo de hacer – dijo el peliazul, cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de ver a su hermano por el reflejo del agua –, pero no eres del todo eficaz para leerme.

Nisei bufó, apartando la mirada de los dos Aoyagi.

- No tienes por qué enojarte, si no conociera a mi hermano, apoyaría la ingenuidad con la que ves todo este asunto.

- Como sea, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- No podemos hacer nada en tanto Ritsuka continué así.

- No podrás despertarlo si te apareces en su vida, sólo lograrás que vuelva a sumirse en una especie de pérdida de identidad…

- Eso sería bueno para ponerlo a prueba, aun así no es exactamente lo que busco…

Nisei miró un momento a su Master y luego la devolvió a la imagen en el agua: Soubi se había introducido en la cama y Ritsuka yacía a su lado, con el lado derecho del rostro apoyado sobre el pecho del rubio y la mano de éste rodeando su pequeña cintura.

- Entonces quizá la solución sea que le haga una visita a Soubi.

Seimei sonrió.

- Excelente idea, Nisei.

**-:-x-:-**

A la mañana siguiente, Jun se había despertado muy temprano y se encontraba preparando el desayuno para todos los habitantes de aquella casa de campo en la que se encontraban.

- Buenos días – le saludó amistosamente Natsuo desde el umbral de la cocina.

- Buen día…

- ¡Te ayudaré a cocinar! – le dijo el menor, arremangándose la camisa de la pijama para luego dirigirse con paso firme hacia la barra donde permanecían los ingredientes para hacer hot cakes.

- En realidad, ya voy terminando de hacerlos, pero si quieres puedes encargarte de hacer el jugo.

Natsuo asintió.

- ¿Cómo está Kaiou?

- Esta mañana bajará a desayunar con nosotros – fue la respuesta de Jun –. ¿Qué pasó con tu compañero?

- Suele despertarse muy tarde todo el tiempo – dijo, con una risita al final acompañando su comentario.

- Ya han pasado dos semanas…

Natsuo dejó de cortar las naranjas y su mirada se clavó en ningún punto en especial de los mosaicos de la barra.

- ¿Crees que Ritsuka baje hoy? – se atrevió a preguntarle al platinado.

Jun observó la manera en que la mantequilla derretida desaparecía bajo los bordes de la mezcla que comenzaba a solidificarse.

- No lo sé – contestó.

Natsuo adquirió entonces un semblante sombrío.

Hacía dos semanas, Soubi había llegado a su departamento para dirigirse inmediatamente a su habitación y guardar sus cosas en una maleta. Los niños Zero habían estado ahí porque querían averiguar de dónde había salido toda la energía hostil que sintieron en el ambiente por toda la noche, y de algún modo no se sorprendieron mucho de ver la cara tan seria y preocupada que Soubi tenía en esos momentos.

"_¿A dónde vas?", le preguntaron._

"_Ritsuka", fue todo lo que respondió._

"_Llévanos contigo, podríamos ser de utilidad"._

Soubi no los miró ni un instante, mucho menos les dio una respuesta. Sólo asintió una vez que terminó de empacar lo necesario y los dos supieron, sin necesidad de preguntar, que las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginaban.

El rubio les contó lo que debían saber y no hizo hincapié a los detalles. Youji y Natsuo le prometieron sin decirlo que tratarían de animar y ayudar a Ritsuka, pero nada había surtido efecto.

Ritsuka no aceptaba ver a nadie que no fuera Soubi, tampoco bajaba de la habitación asignada para nada y, según Soubi, siempre estaba durmiendo…

Natsuo no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza el mango del cuchillo. Haber ido ahí era un esfuerzo tan inútil…

- ¿Crees que estaría bien si trajésemos a sus amigos? – le preguntó Jun.

- Incluso así, dudo que reaccione…

- No perderíamos nada con intentarlo – dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos.

- ¡Youji! – exclamó Natsuo.

El peliazul se aproximó a él y depositó un beso en su frente.

- Si lo hacen, lo lastimarán más – dijo el rubio, entrando sin mirarlos –. Ninguno de ellos sabe realmente lo que le sucede a Ritsuka o lo que ha pasado por todo este tiempo. No es la mejor idea el traerlos para hacer que le pregunten sin cesar.

- Sabes que no son así, se aguantarán las ganas y tratarán de apoyarlo – replicó Natsuo.

- Y al fin y al cabo seguirán preguntándole con la mirada – añadió Jun –. Soubi tiene razón.

- Pero, Soubi, lo que haces es dejar que Ritsuka se siga aislando. ¡No puede seguir así! – reclamó Youji.

- Lo seguirá haciendo hasta que él decida despertar. Hasta ese momento, no hay gran cosa que podamos hacer.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Era una estupidez que las cosas continuaran de ése modo. Ritsuka ya no debía seguir de esa forma, ése no era Ritsuka…

Kaiou escuchó la conversación y se decidió a no entrar todavía ahí. Su mirada se tornó afligida, giró sobre sus talones y decidió ir a la habitación del mencionado.

Se imaginaba lo que Ritsuka debía estar sintiendo, pero no veía los motivos del todo. Había más que culpa o remordimientos, mucho más que un dolor a causa de la confusión.

- Ritsuka – llamó, tocando suavemente la puerta.

Pero nadie respondió.

Decidido, decidió aventurarse abriendo la puerta. La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra porque los pesados cortinajes cuidaban perfectamente que ningún rayo de sol pudiera colarse. En la cama, estaba un pequeño bulto descansando de espaldas a la puerta.

Kaiou se acercó lentamente hasta quedar cerca de la cama ocupada por el niño.

- Sé que no estás dormido, Ritsuka-chan – le dijo con cariño, acariciando su cabello.

- No quiero hablar – le dijo el chico con voz ronca.

Kaiou ablandó la mirada.

- Está bien, no hablaremos, pero me quedaré aquí, contigo.

- Será mejor que bajes a desayunar.

Por los ojos del ojiverde pasó el asombro. Incluso deprimido, Ritsuka seguía siendo considerado…

- Bajaré, pero no ahora. ¿Me haces espacio?

Ritsuka no se giró a verlo, pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos, claramente consternado por la actitud del mayor.

Sin voltearse, se acurrucó más hacia el otro lado de la cama. Kaiou sonrió y se acomodó en la cama al subir en ella, y, sin previo aviso, atrajo a Ritsuka hacia sí.

- No soy yo quien debe preguntar a estas alturas – murmuró, mirando hacia el techo –, y no pensaba ni pienso hacerlo. Únicamente estoy aquí porque sí, pero si hay algo que quieras saber o hacer, dilo.

El ojilila asintió sin ser tan consciente del acto, solamente agradeció en silencio el apoyo y cerró los ojos.

Se quedó profundamente dormido y el ojiverde salió de ahí cuando vio que los párpados no estaban cerrados a la fuerza…

- Vamos, Ritsuka, tú puedes salir de esto – murmuró desde la puerta.

Después, se dirigió al comedor.

- Buenos días – saludó.

- Tardaste bastante – reprochó Jun –, pensé que ya no te sentías bien.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Supo que Jun lo examinó rápidamente con la mirada y él no replicó nada. Luego, Youji colocó los platos y vasos en la mesa, mientras Soubi sacaba la mermelada y el maple.

- Es curioso que los traidores se junten cuando bien saben que podrían herirse entre sí si llegase a ser necesario – expuso una voz fría de Nisei, que les miraba desde la sala de estar que se encontraba al frente de la cocina.

- ¿Quién eres? – exigió saber Youji.

Nisei se recargó contra uno de los sillones y se cruzó de brazos, echándole una mirada airada a los presentes.

- Mi nombre es Nisei – dijo –, vine a terminar con el traidor Beloved…

Soubi lo examinó en menos de un parpadeo y se adelantó hacia él antes de que lo hicieran Youji y Natsuo.

- Lárgate – le ordenó Soubi –, tú no podrías ganarme ni ahora ni dentro de diez años.

Nisei apretó uno de sus brazos con la mano¿quién se creía ese idiota? Su Sacrifice estaba enfermo y él ya no podía pelear solo, definitivamente no estaba en condición alguna de hablar de forma tan altanera.

- ¿En serio lo crees, Soubi?

El rubio siguió impasible.

- En ese caso – dijo, cerrando ligeramente los ojos –, el metal atiende a la atracción de la fuerza del pronto desfallecido… acero…

- Soubi¡cuidado! – le advirtió Jun, apretando la mandíbula al entender lo que sucedía.

Rápidamente se ubicó a lado de Kaiou, mientras los Zero observaban cómo todos los objetos de metal se alzaban por los aires, apuntando directamente a un Soubi que parecía no haberse percatado de nada.

- Solamente esto se le ocurriría a alguien que no está seguro de vencer en una verdadera batalla – murmuró.

- ¿No piensas defenderte? – inquirió Nisei, irritado. Mas no obtuvo respuesta –. En ese caso, muérete de una vez.

Los objetos no tardaron en dirigirse a una velocidad increíble hacia el cuerpo de Soubi, quien los esquivó sin verlos, pero estos no dejaban de seguirlo por donde quiera que fuera.

- Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que uno te impacte y seguidamente lo hagan todos los demás…

Soubi lo sabía. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Youji y Natsuo estuvieron por iniciar su sistema de batalla, pero la mirada de advertencia de Soubi les hizo desistir y ahora se habían convertido de nuevo en espectadores.

No podía pelear solo, Ritsuka se lo había prohibido, mucho menos iría a despertarlo para involucrarlo en la batalla. Loveless no estaba controlado plenamente y podía salir de nuevo si Ritsuka se descuidaba…

¿Qué demonios haría?

Ritsuka abrió los ojos al escuchar el tintineo tan sonoro de metales y se incorporó rápidamente al haber creído escuchar "Soubi". Un sonido en su cabeza le estaba comenzando a provocar dolor de cabeza y también sentía ansias, le dolía el pecho.

Sin pensarlo más, salió de la cama rumbo al comedor, apresurándose al escuchar que el ruido aumentaba conforme se acercaba.

- ¡Soubi! – gritó.

Algo en su pupila derecha brilló e inmediatamente se formó el campo de batalla que iba enfocado al hombre de gabardina que estaba de espaldas a él.

- ¡Ritsuka, no lo hagas! – le dijo Soubi, esquivando por poco un cuchillo.

Pero Ritsuka no hacía caso…

- Así que el pequeño Loveless se atreve a aparecerse por fin – dijo con sorna –. Es una pena, Soubi, sigues cumpliendo las órdenes de un Master que ya no confía en ti para iniciar sus batallas ahora que tiene a su verdadero Combatiente.

Al escuchar aquello, Ritsuka logró calmarse y miró a Soubi, tratando de decir "¡No es cierto!", pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios.

- El pequeño lazo que forjaron, ya no existe. Únicamente vine a comprobar si era cierto…

Los utensilios de metal cayeron al piso; después, se giró a ver a Ritsuka.

- ¿Sabes, Ritsuka? Es patético que cierres los ojos ante tu alrededor para ver si así olvidas lo que sucede. Míralos a ellos, han estado aquí para tratar de ayudarte y al final no les queda más que confiar en un niño que jamás cambiará.

Dicho esto, Nisei desapareció del lugar.

- ¡Soubi! – se alarmó Natsuo, corriendo hasta el rubio –. ¡Tu brazo!

Ritsuka miró a Soubi, la sangre comenzaba a manchar el suéter que el rubio llevaba puesto. El ruido en su cabeza no cesaba y sentía que le faltaba aire.

El rubio lo notó y no tardó en apresurarse a llegar hasta su niño, alcanzando a tomarlo en brazos antes de que éste cayese desmayado.

Y sin decir más, salió al patio junto con el niño todavía inconsciente.

Se hincó en el pasto y acomodó a Ritsuka de tal forma que el sol le pudiese dar de lleno en el rostro. El ojilila no tardó en despertar y se alarmó al rememorar lo ocurrido.

- No necesitas exaltarte – le dijo el pelilargo, atrayéndolo hacia sí para abrazarlo –. Ya pasó…

Pero Ritsuka negó.

- Debí haber llegado antes, lo lamento – se disculpó.

Soubi ya no lo aguantaba más y tomó a Ritsuka bruscamente para demandar un beso. El niño no tardó en corresponder a él.

- No más – susurró, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Ritsuka se sentó para luego poder quedar de frente a Soubi y acarició su mejilla.

- Mi único alivio sería morir y volver a nacer – le confesó a Soubi.

- Pues no lo harás ni sucederá – aseguró duramente el rubio –. Nunca lo conseguirás porque yo siempre voy a ir a detenerte antes de que te atrevas a hacerlo y en un momento dado no podrás volver a pensar en ello.

- Soubi…

- ¡No! La única forma en que podrías tener algo de consuelo es aceptando lo que pasa y enfrentarlo como solías hacerlo.

- ¡Lo que hacía no era afrontarlos! Siempre terminaba evadiendo las cosas, nunca hacía un gran esfuerzo para cambiarlas. ¿Qué caso tiene que continúe aquí si todo seguirá igual? Solamente te causaré problemas…

- ¿Y qué crees que me pasará si te vas? – Ritsuka apartó la mirada –. Mírame – Soubi le tomó con suavidad de la mejilla, obligándolo a subir el rostro –. Aun si me rechazas, incluso si no me usas más como Combatiente, yo voy a estar contigo suceda lo que suceda, pero no pienso dejar que sigas cayendo de esta forma… Ya no más, Ritsuka.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer – le dijo de forma amarga.

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó Soubi –. Si es así¿por qué tu corazón sigue latiendo tan fuerte cuando hago esto? – lo besó de nuevo, pero rompió el apenas roce en cuestión de segundos –. ¿Por qué te sigues sonrojando cuando me acerco más de la cuenta?

- Eso no explica nada.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó, incrédulamente –. Quieres creer que no hay diferencia y que tu vida no tiene sentido porque nunca cambias las cosas, pero eso no es cierto porque no te has dado cuenta de que de verdad estás luchando. Ése es tu modo de hacerlo.

- ¿Siendo un estorbo¿Hiriéndote sin hacer nada al respecto?

- ¿Quién dijo que me hieres al apoyarte en mí?

Ritsuka trató de soltarse del agarre de Soubi, pero éste fue más rápido y terminó por tumbarle sobre la hierba, colocándose sobre él para apresarlo y no ofrecerle ninguna salida.

- Ve lo que sucede – le pidió el mayor –. Te tengo apresado y tú estás buscando la forma de hacerme a un lado sin tener que lastimar la herida de mi brazo que ronda por tu mente.

Ritsuka adquirió entonces un semblante derrotado.

- Así es como luchas. Nunca quieres hacerle daño a las personas a tu alrededor sólo por lograr tu objetivo. De esa forma ganas sin que lo notes y yo me siento feliz si tú te refugias en mí mientras piensas en la forma de salir adelante…

- No puedo seguir usándote de ése modo.

Soubi negó.

- Te amo – recalcó, mirándolo con sinceridad. Ritsuka sintió que sus mejillas ardían –. Yo soy el único consuelo que te devuelve a tu vida, no a la que esperas obtener si te mueres. Tú fuiste lo que me devolvió a este mundo y confío en que pueda ser yo quien lo haga contigo…

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Ritsuka. Soubi lo miró con ternura y buscó sus labios.

"Quiero que lo sigas siendo, Soubi, no quiero que me rescates, sino que me ayudes a seguir, tal y como lo has hecho ahora…"

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Gomen, gomen, en mis semanas de regreso a este mundo, ha sido el turno de actualización de Loveless. A decir verdad, de por sí falta muy poco para que termine. No lo han olvidado¿verdad?

Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo.

Besos,

Naomi Eiri.


End file.
